Jump
by jostin217
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son las mejores amigas desde su infancia, ahora están Nueva York juntas, estudiando y forjando su futuro ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentren el amor? ¿Cuál es el amor verdadero? A veces es necesario tomar algunos riesgos y decirte por lo que te hace feliz
1. Prólogo

AU: Rachel y Quinn son las mejores amigas desde su infancia, ahora están Nueva York juntas, estudiando y forjando su futuro ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentren el amor? ¿Cuál es el amor verdadero? A veces es necesario tomar algunos riesgos y dedirte por lo que te hace feliz

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo**

Quinn y Rachel se volvieron inseparables desde niñas, se conocen desde los 5 años, hicieron primaria y secundaria juntas, por insistencia de la morena en junior year presentaron su audición ante el glee club donde vivieron momentos agradables rodeadas de personas tan especiales como ellas, las chicas tienen una vida compartiendo todo, lo bueno y lo malo así que con el tiempo su amistad se ha fortalecido. Sus padres no podían estar más contentos por la amistad de las chicas, Los Berry y los Fabray saben que Quinn y Rachel se tienen la una a la otra y era una gran ventaja para todos que las chicas estuvieran compartiendo un apartamento juntas en Nueva York

Ocasionalmente, las chicas se encontraban con Kurt, el chico no había sido admitido al NYADA pero estaba trabajando para una empresa de modas y se sentía más feliz que nunca. Mike, gran amigo y compañero de videojuegos de Puck y Quinn, los visitaba cada tanto, las chicas no perdían contacto con Mercedes y hablaban con ella por teléfono. Ninguna quería perder el contacto con sus amigos, siempre que iban a Lima buscaban reunirse entre todos y hacer algo divertido

A Rachel le iba muy bien en su primer año de clases en NYADA incluso había conocido a un chico muy especial quien llamaba mucho su atención, la morena ya había dejado a Finn, su amor de secundaria atrás y estaba preparada para nuevos retos y eso incluía también lo personal. Por su parte Quinn, recién había terminado una inestable relación con alguien a quien apreciaba mucho y prefería como amigo, su vida personal no era muy movida así que se enfocaba en sus estudios y como resultado era la mejor de su clase

* * *

Quinn llega a casa y encuentra a Rachel arreglándose para salir

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

Tengo una cita-dice la morena entusiasmada

¿Y con quién vas salir? Tú tienes muchos pretendientes- pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa

Pero sólo me interesa Brody- dice Rachel- me encanta y esta noche tiene que ser perfecta

Estoy segura que así va a ser, estás hermosa- dice la rubia

Gracias, Quinn- dice la morena con una sonrisa- ¿tú qué tienes planeado? Hoy es viernes en la noche, ¿no vas a salir con Puck?

Voy a descansar todo lo que pueda, estoy agotada, además tú sabes que lo de Puck duró muy poco, fue un momento de locura- dice Quinn

Mucha locura según recuerdo- dice Rachel recordando las muchas veces que Puck se quedo con Quinn y la morena tuvo que tapar sus oídos para poder dormir pues los sonidos que salían de la habitación de la rubia eran salvajes

Puck y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos y tenemos muy claro que no va a pasar nada más entre nosotros- dice la rubia

Con suerte algo puede pasar entre Brody y yo, no regreso esta noche así que no me esperes- dice la morena con una sonrisa pícara y la rubia no puede evitar reír con ella

Diviértete, después me cuentas cómo te fue- dice la rubia y diez minutos después Rachel sale del apartamento

Quinn se cambia y saca un poco de helado de la nevera para disfrutar de su película favorita mientras se relaja después de un largo día

* * *

Brody y Rachel ya tenían cerca de un mes saliendo pero no habían llegado a nada, esta noche era especial porque iban a concretar el estado de su relación, ambos habían salido con otras personas pero la química que tenían era innegable y se sentían muy bien juntos

¿Qué te parece el lugar? – pregunta Brody al admirar el ostentoso restaurante al que habían ido

Es excelente- dice la morena- tienes muy buen gusto

Sólo quería que disfrutáramos de un momento agradable- dice el chico

Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo- dice Rachel

Me gustas Rachel- dice Brody y piensa que es el momento perfecto- y me encantaría que fueras mi novia

Tú también me gustas Brody- dice la morena con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso, no era la primera vez que se besaban pero este beso marcaba el inicio de su relación sentimental – y creo que ya respondí tu pregunta

Y de la mejor manera- dice el chico

El chico saca suficiente dinero de su billetera para pagar la cuenta y toma la mano de la morena quien sorprendida lo sigue, rápidamente salen del restaurante

Unos 15 minutos después llegan a una espectacular fuente de agua

Este lugar me trae mucha suerte- dice Brody

¿Ah sí?- pregunta la morena

Y quería compartirlo contigo- dice el chico mientras la abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello tiernamente- estar así contigo se siente muy bien, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que seas mi novia, hace un tiempo quería pedirte que lo fueras, sólo necesitaba el momento justo

Yo también quería ser tu novia y estoy muy contenta por como se dieron las coasas esta noche- dice la morena antes de voltearse y quedar frente al chico para darle un beso apasionado

Esa noche Rachel y Brody van al cine, la morena se queda en el apartamento de Brody y siente que no hay nada mejor que dormir abrazada a él

* * *

Quinn despierta temprano el sábado en la mañana y se arrepiente de tener clase el sábado, era una clase opcional pero dibujar es una de sus más grandes pasiones así que tenía suficiente motivación para hacer las cosas

La rubia llega a clase al igual que sus compañeros, todos los elementos están listos, lo único que les falta es saber el concepto para empezar a dibujar

La profesora no aparece y Quinn empieza a lamentar despertarse tan temprano si ni siquiera la profesora va a asistir, para sorpresa de todos llega una chica con un pequeño banco que ubica en el centro de salón, se quita el gabán que llevaba puesto y queda completamente desnuda, mostrando seguridad y la belleza de su cuerpo, se sienta en el banco y posa. Pronto llega la profesora Smith y les da algunas indicaciones

Los compañeros de la rubia entienden la idea comienzan a plasmar a aquella mujer, Quinn no puede evitar verla, admirarla, es una mujer hermosa de pies a cabeza, la rubia se paraliza por un momento porque la modelo no sólo es bella, sino también muy, muy atractiva, Quinn usualmente no detalla tanto a una mujer por más bonita que le parezca pero la modelo captó su atención y simplemente no puede salir del trance

Aunque está esta posando y se muestra segura siente las miradas de todos, de una persona en especial, una rubia de ojos color avellana y encantadora sonrisa, una rubia preciosa, inolvidable; por un momento cruzan miradas como intentado comunicarse, la chica sabe muy bien que las miradas dicen mucho que las palabras

_Aquí hay algo – piensa la chica_

Un par de horas después la clase termina, la profesora recoge sus trabajos, le da un breve vistazo al de Quinn y sonríe al ver que plasmó a la modelo con infinito detalle; todos los chicos recogen sus cosas y como siempre la rubia es algo desordenada y se demora mucho más que los demás en organizarlo todo, la modelo se pone de nuevo el gabán y aprovecha esta oportunidad para acercarse a Quinn

Hola- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Hola- responde la rubia algo sorprendida y se pierde en sus ojos cafés

Por lo visto a la profesora Smith le gustó mucho tu trabajo- dice la chica

La modelo que estaba posando me dio mucha inspiración- dice Quinn y sin querer empieza a coquetear con ella

¿Ah sí?- pregunta la chica con una sonrisita, lo que dijo la rubia no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas

Sí- dice la rubia, no sabe por qué le encanta verla sonreír

¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?- pregunta la chica

Tengo mucho tiempo libre- dice Quinn pues aunque estaba llena de trabajo le gustaría conocer un poco más a la chica

Hoy en la noche voy a estar en el bar SoulMate si quieres pasas por ahí y charlamos – dice la chica

Me encantaría, allí estaré- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- sólo una pregunta ¿cómo se llama la hermosa modelo de mi clase de arte?

Santana López- dice la chica

Ha sido un placer conocerte Quinn Fabray – agrega Santana después de mirar alguno de los documentos de la rubia donde aparecía su nombre, la latina se despide de Quinn con un beso en la mejilla, la rubia se deja llevar por la sensación y cierra sus ojos antes el contacto, nunca pensó que un beso en la mejilla la hiciera sentir tan bien

Lo mismo digo Santana- dice Quinn y observa a la latina mientras esta se retira del salón

* * *

**Aquí voy yo con otra historia, simplemente no pude resistirme a escribirla, ¿la continuo?**

**Reviews = Amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	2. One Night Stand?

Capitulo 2: One Night Stand?

Quinn llega al bar SoulMate y no ve a Santana por ninguna parte puesto que llego algo temprano, ya estaba un poco cansada de escuchar lo bien que a Rachel le había ido con Brody, sí, la morena es su mejor amiga y está feliz por ella pero a veces Rachel puede ser algo intensa

La rubia siente que algo roza su cuello- hola- le dicen

Hola- dice Quinn con media sonrisa al ver a la latina con un corto vestido rojo que le quedaba de ataque

¿Llegaste hace mucho?- pregunta Santana

No, de hecho iba a pedir algo ¿qué quieres beber?- dice la rubia

Un sex on the beach- le dice la latina a la bartender

Y para mí un Martini por favor- dice Quinn

Estás hermosa- dice la rubia y aunque trata de ocultarlo Santana se sonroja un poco, no era la primera que le hacían un cumplido pero una de esas pocas veces cuando le decían hermosa

Gracias Fabray, tú también te ves muy bien- dice la latina y la bartender les da sus tragos

¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Suena sexy en mis labios, no lo puedes negar- dice Santana

Tienes razón- dice la rubia con una sonrisa picara- cuéntame ¿eres modelo profesional?

No- dice Santana- hoy sólo estaba ganado un poco de dinero extra, mi sueño es cantar y darme a conocer por mi talento, por eso vine a Nueva York, estoy estudiando y trabajando, aunque no ha sido fácil no me voy a rendir hasta alcanzar mi sueño

Sé nota que eres una mujer con tenacidad- dice Quinn

Soy muy apasionada cuando algo realmente me gusta- dice la latina con su sonrisa particular que es bien correspondida- supongo que estudias arte

Es una de mis grandes pasiones, en especial la fotografía, me encanta- dice la rubia

De pronto suena una de las canciones de moda y Santana jala a Quinn hasta la pista de baile, la rubia se deja llevar, se divierte con la latina además de dejar que sus cuerpos hagan todo el coqueteo, Santana se mueve de forma rítmica contra la rubia y Quinn no hace más que pensar en cuál será el sabor de esos carnosos labios

Así pasan la noche conversando, riendo, bailando, conociéndose un poco, Quinn reconoce que la está pasando bien, muy bien

* * *

4 horas después

Yo vivo en este edificio- dice Santana

Es un lindo vecindario- comenta la rubia- yo vivo relativamente cerca de aquí

Qué bien así nos podemos ver en otra ocasión- dice Santana

Me la pasé muy bien esta noche- dice Quinn

Yo también, es divertido pasar tiempo contigo- dice la latina con una sonrisa antes de perderse en la mirada de la rubia

Quinn no lo duda, cuando se da cuenta sus labios están conectados a los de Santana en un tierno beso que es bien recibido y correspondido

¿Quieres pasar?- pregunta la latina una vez se desprende del beso y la rubia asiente con su cabeza

Una vez en el apartamento de Santana, Quinn es acorralada contra la puerta

¿Dónde está tu habitación?- pregunta la rubia sensualmente antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja

Se desnudan en el camino a la habitación y queda un rastro de ropa

Quinn toma el control y a Santana eso le encanta, la rubia estaba encima de ella tocando su cuerpo a voluntad, sus manos acarician las piernas de la latina, su vientre, sus sueños y sus no quieren separarse de los de ella

Quinnnn- gime Santana al sentir los labios y la lengua de la rubia trabajando en su seno izquierdo, las manos de la latina se enredan en la cabellera rubia quien está más complacida al saber que le produce tanto placer

Sin darle cuenta cómo la espalda de la rubia termina contra la cama, Santana encima de ella besa sus labios, su cuello, su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos y besarlos provocativamente

Diooos- gime Quinn con anticipación

Pronto vas a gemir mi nombre- dice Santana con una sonrisa picara

Quinn no puede describir las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de la latina en su entrada, en clítoris mientras ella no hace más que retorcerse de placer

¡Santana!- gime la rubia cuando se siente cerca al orgasmo y sus manos se aferran a la cabeza de la latina- estoy cerca

Sannnnnnn- gime Quinn mientras agarra las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas y arquea su espalda

Los movimientos de la latina se vuelven más agiles, pronto Quinn llega al clímax y se queda sin aliento

Santana recorre su cuerpo con labios hasta que estos se reencuentran con los suyos, Quinn se prueba en ella mientras recupera energías

Quinn toma a la latina por las caderas y la gira quedando encima de ella, no la deja reaccionar la besa con desespero mientras acaricia su cuerpo, la rubia pone una de sus piernas en medio de las de Santana y se mueve con ritmo sobre ella

Quinn- dice la latina quien cierra los ojos ante la sensación

Una de las manos se entretiene con los senos de santana y poco a poco baja recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro. Quinn para sus movimientos y se concentra en darle placer

Quinnnn- dice santana cuando la rubia toca su clítoris y Sin previo aviso Quinn la penetra con dos dedos, la latina hace un gemido de placer y entierra su uñas en la espalda de la rubia. Quinn no siente dolor por el contrario su placer se intensifica. La rubia besa el cuello de Santana repetidamente, tanto que se empieza a formar una marca

Se besan apasionadamente hasta que la latina

Sí, sí Quinn ahí- gime Santana mientras la rubia continua embistiéndola

¡Quinnnnn! -grita la latina al sentir su orgasmo

Quinn cae al lado de Santana y abraza su torso desnudo

Santana gira para quedar frente a frente a la rubia y besarla, y por sus sonrisas las dos sabían que la noche apenas comenzaba

* * *

Al día siguiente

Santana despierta y siente decepcionada al no ver a Quinn a su lado, no sólo la habían pasado muy juntas, la rubia era una chica encantadora y le hubiera gustado conocerla un poco más. La latina sale de sus pensamientos al sentir un olor que reconoce muy bien. Santana se levanta de la cama con sólo una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo

Buenos días- dice Quinn al verla

Buenos días- dice la latina con una pequeña sonrisa

Despertaste justo a tiempo- dice la rubia- espero que no te moleste que haya apropiado de tu cocina

No te preocupes, yo encantada además hiciste mis favoritos- dice Santana- nada mejor que waffles y tocino

Yo amo el tocino- dice Quinn- tú y yo nos vamos entender muy bien

Tú yo ya nos entendemos _muy_ bien- dice la latina antes de acercarse ella y darle un beso en el cuello

Las chicas disfrutan desayunando juntas y las dos se sienten aliviadas al ver que no hay incomodidad entre ellas

Una hora después

La rubia se cambia y está lista para irse, Santana la acompaña hasta la puerta, allí se besan una vez más

Nos vemos después- dice Quinn pero suena como una pregunta

Por supuesto- dice la latina con una sonrisa antes de besarla otra vez

Adiós- dice Quinn y le roba un corto beso

Adiós- dice Santana y una vez cierra su puerta, la sonrisa no se va de su rostro

* * *

Quinn llega a su apartamento y encuentra a Rachel viendo televisión

Hola- dice Rachel

Hola Rach- dice la rubia

¿Dónde estabas?, se me hizo raro que no durmieras aquí- dice la morena

Sí, anoche salí con algunos amigos de la universidad y ya era muy tarde así que me quedé en casa de Jen- miente Quinn

Okay, me imagino que te divertiste mucho, yo sé lo loca que puede llegar a ser Jen- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

No tienes idea- dice la rubia con una sonrisita

* * *

El jueves

Lista para nuestro jueves de película- dice Quinn entusiasmada

Quinn, lo siento, Brody me llamó y tenemos planes para esta noche- dice Rachel- pensé que te lo había dicho, seguro se me pasó

Pero es nuestra tradición- dice la rubia

Lo sé, pero no creo que haya problema si la pasamos para mañana ¿sí?- dice la morena

Sí, no te preocupes yo entiendo- dice Quinn y Rachel estaba tan emocionada por su cita con Brody que no se fijo en la mirada de desilusión de su mejor amiga

Bueno, voy a alistarme- dice la morena

Una hora después la morena salía acompañada de Brody y de repente la rubia recibe un mensaje de texto

_¿Estás ocupada?-_ Santana, la rubia no puede evitar sonreír

_Nunca para ti XOXO-_ Quinn

_¿Qué te parece un plan de películas y pasabocas en mi apartamento?- _Santana

_Estoy allá en 30 minutos_- Quinn

_Aquí te espero ; )-_ Santana

Minutos después en el apartamento de Santana

Traje helado- dice Quinn

Hola- dice la latina y la toma de la mano hasta la sala- escoge la peli y yo voy a la cocina por los pasabocas

Santana regresa y pone los pasabocas sobre la mesa- ¿cuál escogiste?

Pitch Perfect, quería algo de comedia- dice la rubia- ven, acá- Quinn hace espacio y la latina se sienta en medio de sus piernas

La rubia se siente cómoda con la cercanía entre las dos y deja un beso en su cuello

6 horas después de una maratón de películas

Tengo que irme- dice Quinn entre besos

¿Sí?- pregunta Santana sin separarse de sus labios

Tengo clase muy temprano- dice la rubia

Ujum- murmura la latina mientras besa su cuello

Sabes que, puedo simplemente despertar más temprano mañana- dice Quinn con una sonrisa mientras caminan entre besos hacia la habitación de la latina

A las 5: 15 de la mañana

Quinn escucha la alarma y la apaga para no despertar a Santana, se levanta de la cama y se pone la ropa y le da un beso a la latina en la mejilla como despedida

Umm ¿qué hora es?- pregunta la latina pues se despertó al sentir que la rubia le daba un beso en la mejilla

Van a ser las 5: 30- dice Quinn

¿Ya te vas?- pregunta Santana algo adormecida

Sí, voy con el tiempo justo- dice la rubia

Okay- dice la latina, Quinn se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios

Te llamo en la tarde, sigue durmiendo- dice Quinn antes de darle un último beso y salir de allí

* * *

Tres semanas después

Quinn estaba súper concentrada mientras ella y Santana intercambiaban mensajes de texto, Rachel no hacía más que observarla y estaba bastante intrigada por saber quien la persona que provocaba tantas sonrisas en la rubia

¿Y esa risita?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad- ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Es una nueva amiga- dice Quinn

¿Sí? No me habías contado- dice Rachel con curiosidad

Es que últimamente no hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntas- dice la rubia sin despegarse de la pantalla del celular y la morena se siente ofendida porque su mejor amiga no le presta atención, aún así no lo demuestra

¿Y cómo se llama?- pregunta Rachel

¿Qué?- pregunta la rubia pues estaba muy distraída escribiendo

¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?- pregunta la morena

Santana López- dice Quinn

López ¿es latina?- pregunta Rachel

Sí- dice la rubia

¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Es de Nueva York? ¿Qué hace?- pregunta la morena

¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- pregunta Quinn con interés

No es ningún interrogatorio, sólo quería saber quién y cómo es, ya que ahora pasas todo el tiempo hablando con ella- le reclama Rachel

Tú te la pasas todo el tiempo con Brody y yo no te digo nada - dice Quinn

¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?- dice Rachel- tú conoces a Brody, es mi novio y sabes cómo es, lo ves casi todo el tiempo

Gracias por recordármelo- murmura Quinn en voz baja sin que la morena escuche

En cambio, yo no puedo ponerle un rostro a tu amiga- continua diciendo Rachel

Mira, Santana es una muy buena amiga y nos estamos conociendo mejor, eso es todo- dice la rubia

Supongo que algún día la voy a conocer- dice la morena no muy contenta con la respuesta de su mejor amiga

Sí, sí, sí- dice Quinn distraída y acaba la conversación

* * *

El viernes en la noche

Deberías venir conmigo a Lima- dice Rachel

Mis padres están de viaje Rach y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí- dice Quinn- _además ya tengo planes con San para el fin de semana- _piensa

Tú sabes que te puedes quedar en mi casa, mis padres te adoran- dice la morena

Lo sé y no es no quiera verlos pero como ya te dije tengo mucho que hacer- dice la rubia y tose

¿Estás bien?- pregunta Rachel

Sí- dice Quinn- no es nada

¿Segura?- pregunta la morena

Ya te dije, estoy bien- dice la rubia

Okay, entonces nos vemos el lunes- dice Rachel

Te llevaría al aeropuerto pero sé que Brody te va a acompañar y no quiero estar de violinista- dice Quinn mientras le da un corto abrazo

_Me gustaría que me acompañaras aunque sea al aeropuerto- piensa la morena_

Nos vemos después- dice Rachel

Adiós- dice Quinn

* * *

El sábado en la mañana

_Hola Q- dice Santa al contestar su teléfono_

_Hola San- dice la rubia_

_¿Ya estás en Central Park?, yo llego en una media hora- dice la latina_

_S, tengo gripa y me siento mal, creo que lo mejor sería posponer nuestra salida- dice Quinn_

_¿Estás enfermita?- dice Santana_

_Sí, siento no poder salir contigo hoy- dice Quinn_

_Está bien, yo entiendo- dice la latina- no te preocupes, un beso_

_Muchos más para ti- dice la rubia antes de colgar_

Media hora después suena el timbre del apartamento y Quinn se extraña pues no estaba esperando a nadie, aun así se cubre con una sabana y abre la puerta

¡San!- dice Quinn- ¿qué haces aquí?

No pensarías que no te voy a cuidar cuando estás enfermita- dice la latina mientras entra, era la primera vez que estaba en el apartamento de la rubia, sabía perfectamente donde estaba ubicado pues algunas veces había acompañado a Quinn hasta la puerta pero nunca había entrado allí

Santana va directamente a la cocina y empieza a desempacar algunas bolsas

¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunta Quinn

Voy a preparar una sopa, eso te va ayudar y algo de té para tu garganta- dice la latina

Gracias por estar aquí- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- no tenías por qué hacer todo esto

Claro que sí, me preocupo por ti- dice Santana

20 minutos después

Esto huele delicioso y sabe muchísimo mejor- dice Quinn cuando prueba la sopa

Tengo la sazón de mi madre- dice la latina con una sonrisa- eres una chica afortunada

Quinn termina de comer, ve un poco de televisión con Santana hasta que deciden que lo mejor es recostarse un rato

La rubia se mete entre las sabanas y toca la cama indicándole a la latina que se recueste a su lado

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Santana

Mucho mejor desde que estás aquí conmigo- dice Quinn y la latina sonríe, a la rubia le encanta esa sonrisa

Quiero besarte pero no quiero contagiarte- dice la rubia y a Santana toda la escena le parece adorable

Okay pero te voy a dar sólo un beso- dice Santana con una sonrisa y conectan sus labios

Pronto la rubia encuentra refugio en el cuello de la latina hasta que se recuesta su cabeza muy cerca de sus senos

¿Estás cómoda?- pregunta Santana con una sonrisa picara

No te imaginas cuanto- dice Quinn algo adormecida

* * *

Una semana después en el club _Splash_

Ven, te voy a presentar a algunas amigas- dice Santana

Hola chicas- dice la latina- les presento Quinn

Hola Quinn- dicen a coro

Hola- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Quinn ellas son Brittany, Tina, Marley y Kitty- dice Santana

¡Hola Sanny!- dice Brittany y le da un gran abrazo a la latina e inmediatamente después abraza a Quinn aunque apenas si la conoce

Wow, tienes fuerza- dice Quinn

Sanny sonríe más de lo normal, supongo que es por ti- le dice la rubia ojiazul al oído y Quinn le sonríe

Britt es así con todas las personas que le caen bien- dice Santana con una sonrisa una vez se separan

Kitty y yo vamos a traer algunas bebidas- dice Marley antes de guiñarle el ojo a su novia

Mientras tanto tú y yo vamos a bailar- dice Brittany cuando jala a Tina hasta la pista de baile- vamos a mostrarles como se baila

Un gusto conocerte Quinn- dice Tina

Lo mismo digo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Cuéntame más sobre tus amigas- dice Quinn

Brittany, Tina y yo estudiamos juntas y ahora todas vivimos en Nueva York, nos vemos de vez en cuanto, a Marley a Kitty las conocí en un club nocturno y terminé siendo buena amiga de la parejita, digamos que fui su cupido- dice Santana

¿Todas son..?- Quinn deja la pregunta abierta

No- dice Santana- Tina es heterosexual, Marley y Brittany son bisexuales, Kitty y yo somos lesbianas

¿Y tú?- pregunta la latina con curiosidad- nunca hemos hablado de tu sexualidad

Pues la verdad siempre salí con hombres y ahora la única persona que me interesa eres tú- dice la rubia

Eso está muy, muy bien- dice Santana con esa voz sexy que le encanta

Pronto Quinn siente los labios de la latina en su cuello y se deja llevar por lo que siente, la mira a los ojos, hace que sus narices rocen y besa sus labios con infinita ternura

Vamos a bailar- propone la rubia

Sí- dice Santana con una sonrisa- sólo no separes tus labios de los míos

* * *

Al otro extremo del club

Hoy está full- dice Blaine

Te lo dije- dice Kurt

Sí, pero es bueno que hagamos cosas diferentes- dice Blaine- ven, aquí hay una mesa libre

Hace mucho no estábamos en un club de ambiente- dice Kurt

Dame un beso que extraño tus labios – dice Blaine y Kurt sonríe antes de complacer su demanda

Se desprenden del beso y Blaine se distrae mirando a la gente

¿Esa no es?... No creo- se dice Blaine a sí mismo

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Kurt

Esa rubia de allá no se te hace parecida a Quinn- dice Blaine

Kurt abre sus ojos a más no poder cuando la ve- ¡oh mi Dios, no se parece, es Quinn Fabray!

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

Capitulo 3: Feliz Cumpleaños

Al día siguiente cerca de las 12 del mediodía

Alguien toca la puerta incesantemente y Rachel se apresura a abrir

Hola Kurt- dice la morena algo sorprendida pues no esperaba su visita, Kurt no quiso interrumpir a Quinn la noche anterior pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con ella a solas por eso decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para matar su curiosidad

Hola Rachel- dice el chico porcelana- ¿está Quinn?

No- dice la morena con extrañeza- salió anoche con sus amigos y por lo visto decidió quedarse con ellos

Ah…- dice Kurt- ¿cómo estás?

Bien- dice Rachel- ¿y ese milagro de tu visita?

Ya sabes pasaba por aquí y pensé por no a ver a las chicas- dice Kurt mientras se sienta en el sofá más cercano

Ajam- dice la morena con algo de duda pero no cuestiona sus motivos

¿Cómo va todo con Brody?- pregunta Kurt

Muy bien, es el mejor novio del mundo me apoya en todo y ayuda ser mejor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Al parecer es el novio perfecto- dice Kurt

Tenemos que salir en un cita doble contigo y con Blaine- dice la morena

Por supuesto y hablando de citas ¿qué hay de nuevo en la vida romántica de Quinn?- Kurt no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de introducir el tema sutilmente

Tú sabes cómo es, Quinn sólo está en una relación cuando quiere y ahora está soltera- dice Rachel- eso sí parece que encontró nueva mejor amiga

Eso me sonó a… ¿celos?- dice Kurt

Kurt, tú sabes que Quinn y yo hemos sido mejores amigas de toda la vida y ahora apenas si me cuenta sus cosas, se la pasa hablando con la tal Santana, hay noches que no se queda en casa y pareciera que nos ponemos de acuerdo para no vernos- la morena le estaba dando información con absoluta facilidad

¿Quién es Santana?- pregunta Kurt intrigado

Su _nueva mejor amiga_ y ni siquiera la conozco porque Quinn no se ha dignado a presentármela- dice Rachel

Pero ustedes viven juntas, no creo que estén tan distanciadas- dice Kurt

Pues ya parecemos más compañeras de apartamento que amigas- dice la morena- no sé cómo describirlo pero hay algo diferente, puedo sentirlo

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Kitty Wilde

Quinn y Santana estaban compartiendo una sesión de besos apasionados después pasar la noche durmiendo abrazadas, y si la rubia era sincera consigo misma sus sentimientos por la latina habían crecido con el tiempo, pronto la mano de la rubia masajeaba los senos de latina debajo de la parte superior de su pijama

Kitty entra a la habitación y se encuentra con la escena- chicas a co…- oops, perdón, no sabía que..

No te preocupes Kitty- dice Quinn con una sonrisa mientras se quita de encima de la latina

¿Qué nos estabas diciendo?- pregunta Santana

La comida está lista, las esperamos en el comedor- dice Kitty antes de seguir su camino

Quinn y Santana salen de la habitación mientras la rubia la abraza por la espalda y deja besos en su cuello, así llegan hasta el comedor

Buenos días, digo tardes- dice la latina con una gran sonrisa

Hola- dice Quinn

¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunta Brittany

Excelente- dice la rubia mientras se sientan, inmediatamente después la latina la abraza

Al menos ustedes si pudieron dormir- dice Tina

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Santana

Porque aquí la señorita Rose dio unos tonos muy altos y no precisamente por estar cantando- dice Tina y todas ríen a pesar de que Marley está más roja que un tomate

Qué puedo decir, me gusta complacer a mi novia- dice Kitty con una sonrisa

¡Kitty!- dice Marley

No pasa nada Amor, estamos entre amigas- dice Kitty pues la habían pasado tan bien con Quinn la noche anterior que les parecía una buena añadidura a su grupo

Las chicas terminan de comer y Santana se va al baño, a Quinn le parece curioso que Marley la sigue hasta cierto punto y después regresa al comedor

Listo está en baño- dice Marley

Okay- dice Tina- el cumpleaños de Santana es en una semana

¿San va a estar de cumpleaños?- pregunta Quinn

Sí- dice Marley- ¿contamos contigo?

Por supuesto- dice la rubia

No tenemos mucho tiempo así que repasemos el plan- dice Tina- Brittany se encarga de la decoración, Marley y Kitty de los pasabocas, yo de las bebidas y Quinn del pastel- eso tienes por ser la pareja de la festejada- dice con una sonrisa- recuerden que es una fiesta sorpresa y así debe permanecer hasta el final

Las chicas escuchan unos pasos y actúan como si nada

* * *

Dos horas después

Kitty tiene auto y hace un recorrido para dejar a todas las chicas en sus respectivos hogares, la primera en irse en Tina y después es el turno de Quinn, las chicas se despiden de ella en el auto y Santana la acompaña hasta la acera

Las chicas comparten un último beso

Recuerda nos vemos el martes en el restaurante _La Vie- _dice Quinn

No lo olvidaría- dice Santana

La latina regresa al auto y fija su mirada en la rubia hasta que Kitty continúa conduciendo

San, yo conozco esa mirada y sé lo que significa- dice Brittany

Créeme, yo también Britt Britt- dice Santana

En el apartamento

Hola Quinn- dice Brody quien estaba viendo películas con su novia

Hola- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa que ni siquiera la permanente presencia del chico podría borrar

Hey, por fin llegaste- dice Rachel- Kurt estuvo de visita y te dejó saludos

Okay, en estos días habló con él- dice la rubia antes de seguir a su habitación

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido al ver el chupón en su cuello

Genial- dice Quinn- ahora voy a descansar, disfruten su película

Quinn está de buen ánimo- dice Brody

Sí eso parece- dice Rachel

* * *

Una semana después

Podemos hablar Quinn- dice la morena

¿No puede ser después? Estoy algo ocupada ahora- dice la rubia tapando el auricular del teléfono con su mano, estaba verificando que el pastel de cumpleaños estuviera listo, debía estar en el apartamento de la latina en una hora

No, Quinn ahora- dice Rachel y le arrebata el teléfono y cuelga la llamada

¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunta la rubia molesta

Ese es mi problema, tu actitud- dice la morena

Rachel, ahora no- dice Quinn

Entonces cuándo, prácticamente ni vives aquí- le reclama Rachel- sales todo el tiempo, se supone que yo soy tu mejor amiga y no sé nada de ti

Si no te has dado cuenta, la mayoría del tiempo que pasó aquí estás con Brody y la verdad no me gusta estar en medio de ustedes dos, también estoy conociendo a otra gente y no le veo nada de malo a eso, yo sé que quieres hablar de esto pero en realidad ahora no tengo tiempo- dice la rubia

Sin más sale prácticamente corriendo del apartamento y deja a Rachel con la palabra en la boca

En la pastelería

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dice el chico

Hola Kurt- dice Quinn

Te he estado buscando – dice Kurt

Lo sé pero he estado algo ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo- dice la rubia

Sí no fuera porque estoy trabajando hace mucho hubiera hablado contigo- dice el chico- ¿por qué no aprovechar que estás aquí?

Kurt ahora no puedo, tengo un compromiso y ya voy tarde- dice Quinn

Aquí está su pastel de cumpleaños señorita- dice el vendedor

Gracias- dice la rubia y paga

Quiero hablar contigo y es urgente- dice Kurt-el lunes pasó por tu apartamento o mejor nos encontramos cerca de donde trabajo

Quinn piensa en qué puede es eso tan importante que tiene que hablar para que Kurt decida escapar del trabajo pero no dice nada en este momento el tiempo

Okay, adiós- dice la rubia

* * *

En el apartamento de Santana

¿Qué pasa con Quinn?- pregunta Tina

No lo sé- dice Marley- ya estamos todos aquí sólo falta ella con el pastel

Yo la estoy llamando pero no contesta- dice Brittany

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta Kitty

Algo nos inventaremos- dice Tina observando a Santana quien charlaba con algunos de sus amigos más cercanos

La latina estaba agradecida con la sorpresa de sus amigas en realidad no se lo esperaba, todo estaba perfectamente decorado con comida y bebidas por doquier, lo mejor de todo es que sus padres, tíos y primos estaban allí desde el día anterior, Santana estaba muy contenta

20 minutos después timbran a la puerta y abre Brittany

Qué bueno que estás aquí- dice la rubia ojiazul

Es el cumpleaños de San, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dice Quinn

Las chicas llegan a la sala cantando feliz cumpleaños, con un pastel en manos de la rubia, la sonrisa de Santana se hace más evidente al verla

Después de desearle un feliz cumpleaños, Quinn queda frente a la latina quien en un impulso la besa delante de todos

Amor vamos a…arruinar el pastel- dice la rubia y se da cuenta de sus palabras

No te preocupes está perfecto- dice Santana

Todos pasan un rato agradable en la fiesta

Hola- le dice una señora a la rubia- supongo que eres Quinn Fabray

Supone bien, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?- die la rubia

Maribel López, soy la mamá de Santana- dice la señora mientras observa a su hija hablando con su esposo

Santana tiene una hermosa sonrisa- dice Quinn de la nada

Sacó la sonrisa de su padre, además tiene muchos motivos por los que sonreír- dice Maribel- me alegra que estés aquí Quinn

Me hace bienestar a su lado- dice la rubia pensando en Santana

Díselo- dice Maribel antes de alejarse y seguir hablando con otros invitados, eso la hizo volver a pensar en algo que rondaba su cabeza

* * *

Los últimos en irse del apartamentos fueron los familiares de la latina que se estaban alojando en un hotel cerca de allí, ya que eran tantos Santana no podía hospedarlos a todos, incluso sus padres estaban allí para no arruinar la sorpresa que le dieron y ser la guía turística de aquellos que nunca había estado en Nueva York

Fue un gran, gran día- dice Santana con una sonrisa

Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado- dice Quinn

Gracias por estar aquí conmigo- dice la latina y le da un pequeño beso

Sé que son las 3 de la mañana y probablemente estás cansada y lo único que quieres es dormir pero necesito decirte algo o mejor preguntarte algo- dice la rubia algo nerviosa

Quinn estás sudando- dice Santana

Estoy nerviosa- dice la rubia

Tranquila, estás conmigo, hay confianza entre nosotras- dice la latina con una sonrisa mientras pone sus manos en su rostro para calmarla un poco, Quinn era súper tierna

Me siento muy bien contigo, de hecho nunca me he sentido lo que siento por ti con alguien más- dice la rubia- y lo que tenemos es divertido, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, disfrutar de los momentos juntas, por eso yo quiero que seas mi novia, ¿Santana López serías mi novia?

Santana la besa con infinita ternura

¿Eso es un sí?- pregunta Quinn aún con los ojos cerrados

Sí – responde Santana contra sus labios y se besan nuevamente, las chicas celebran el inicio oficial de su relación como mejor saben hacerlo, con besos y caricias

* * *

En un Restaurante cerca al lugar de trabajo de Kurt

El lunes a la hora del almuerzo, Kurt ordena una ensalada y un jugo

Hola Quinn- dice el chico porcelana

Hola Kurt- dice la rubia

Voy a ir al grano porque apenas tengo media hora- dice Kurt- te vi en la discoteca con esa chica

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Quinn

Voy a ser más claro, te vi besándote con esa chica- dice Kurt- tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí, háblame

Esa chica de la que hablas es Santana- dice la rubia- ella es mi novia

Kurt abre los ojos a más no poder- okay, no me esperaba eso

Llevamos un par de días como pareja oficial- dice Quinn

¿Y cómo pareja no oficial?- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

Kurt , yo sé que tienes curiosidad pero primero debo hablar de esto con Rachel, es mi mejor amiga y de cierto modo la he hecho a un lado así que te agradecería que no le comentes nada hasta que yo hable con ella- dice la rubia

Por eso no te preocupes- dice Kurt- sólo no dejes que tu relación con ella se deteriore porque tienes miedo de decirle lo que pasa en tu vida

No tengo miedo simplemente no quería adelantarme a los hechos- dice Quinn después de rodar los ojos- por primera vez me siento bien con lo que hago en lo respecta a mi vida sentimental

¿Qué sientes por esa chica?- pregunta Kurt

Lo único que te puedo decir es que me siento muy bien estando a su lado y la quiero en mi vida, esa es una de las razones por la que le pedí que fuera mi novia- dice Quinn

Kurt mira su reloj y aunque tiene más preguntas sabe que debe dejar las cosas así, tiene que regresar al trabajo ya mismo

Tengo muchas preguntas para ti Fabray- dice Kurt

Lo sé- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Te salvó la campana, llámame cuando quieras hablar de esto con más profundidad- dice Kurt- tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Gracias por el apoyo Kurt, eres gran amigo- dice la rubia- nos vemos después

Adiós Quinn- dice Kurt

* * *

El viernes en la tarde

Quinn estaba concentrada escuchando música mientras pintaba un cuadro

¡Quinn!- tuvo que gritar Rachel para que la rubia la escuchara

Dime- dice la rubia

Sólo venía a decirte que voy a pasar el fin de semana con Brody- dice la morena mientras coloca un sobre la mesa sin darse cuenta- así no te preocupas por mi

Que te diviertas- le dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Sé que ambas hemos estado muy ocupadas está semana y no hemos podido hablar- comienza a decir Rachel

Pero Quinn la interrumpe- te prometo que cuando regreses, vamos a hablar de esto a fondo

¿Prometido?- pregunta la morena con una sonrisa

Prometido- dice Quinn- ahora ve, no hagas esperar a tu_ príncipe azul_

Jajaja, muy chistosa Quinn- dice Rachel con sarcasmo – nos vemos- se acerca y le da un abrazo, la morena tiene el presentimiento de que todo volverá a ser como antes

2 horas después Santana aparece en apartamento de la rubia pues querían pasar tiempo juntas, no se veían desde el martes

Hola- dice Quinn con una gran sonrisa al abrir la puerta y verla

Hola- dice Santana y le da un beso en los labios- te extrañé

Yo también te extrañé- dice la rubia antes acariciar su mejilla y darle un beso tierno

Las chicas ven un poco de televisión en la sala, la rubia estaba sentada con las piernas de Santana sobre su regazo

Am… Quinn, las chicas están planeando que nos vayamos este domingo a unas cabañas a las afueras de la ciudad ¿qué te parece el plan? –pregunta la latina

Por mi perfecto- dice la rubia- sabes que encanta pasar tiempo contigo y tus amigas son muy divertidas

¿Entonces vamos?- pregunta Santana entusiasmada

Vamos- dice Quinn

¿Cómo te fue esta semana?- pregunta Quinn mientras acaricia su pierna suavemente

Muy bien- dice la latina- voy a empezar cantando en algunos bares locales, con eso me concentro en estudiar y trabajar en lo que me interesa

Esa es una excelente noticia San- dice la rubia

Sí, estoy muy contenta además tú eres la primera persona a la que le cuento- dice Santana

¿Sí?- pregunta Quinn

Tu opinión es muy importante para mí- termina de decir la latina y la rubia atrapa sus labios en una beso

Santana se levanta, toma a Quinn de la camisa y la lleva a la habitación, por costumbre Quinn cierra la puerta

Quinn ubica a la latina en una de sus mesas y se pone entre sus piernas; la ropa les estorba, sensualmente se la quitan la una a la otra y cae por todos lados. La rubia se entretiene besando y acariciando con su lengua los senos de su novia que no hacía más que gemir de placer

San- gime Quinn cuando la latina besa su cuello

Pronto las chicas retroceden y caen a la cama de la rubia entre risas

La latina se mueve sensualmente sobre Quinn quien tiene una espectacular vista de su cuerpo

Eres hermosa- dice la rubia mientras acaricia sus muslos, las manos de Santana se mueven entre su vientre y sus senos

Quinn no soporta estar tanto tiempo separada de los labios de su latina

Juntas Q- dice Santana y le da un beso tierno

Pronto cada una tiene un par de dedos dentro de la otra, minutos después entre caricias y besos llegan al clímax

La latina toma el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y dice- me encantas Quinn… te quiero- le da un beso

Preciosa… yo también te quiero- dice Quinn mientras deja besos por su mentón

No puedo creer que olvidé los boletos para la obra- dice Rachel mientras abre la puerta del apartamento

No te preocupes Amor aún podemos llegar a tiempo- dice Brody

Creo que los dejé en la habitación de Quinn, quien al parecer no está- dice la morena después de mirar a su alrededor

Sin pensarlo dos veces abre la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a las dos chicas haciendo el amor

¡¿Quinn?!- dice la morena y alarma no sólo a las chicas que voltean para ver a la intrusa sino también a Brody

Oh…- dice el chico con una sonrisa al ver la escena

Quinn piensa rápido y cubre sus cuerpos con una sabana

La rubia sabe que está en problemas no planeaba que las cosas sucedieran así y ahora debía darle explicaciones a su novia y a su mejor amiga

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	4. I'm Sorry

Capitulo 4: I'm Sorry

Rachel estaba inmóvil, no hablaba, no sabía qué hacer

Brody al ver que ninguna de las chicas reaccionaba, cerró la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y llevó a la morena hasta la sala pues se veía la confusión en el rostro de su novia quien al parecer no tenía idea de las actividades de su mejor amiga

En la habitación de Quinn

Santana sonríe por lo sucedido y la rubia no le encuentra nada gracioso a la situación

¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta Quinn

De nada, sólo que es muy gracioso todo lo que pasó- dice la latina

Yo no le veo nada gracioso a que mi mejor amiga y su novio nos hayan visto así- dice la rubia algo ofuscada

Quinn, tú y yo somos pareja es lógico que queramos tener intimidad, me imagino que tus amigos entienden eso- dice Santana- además tu amiga debió tocar antes de entrar

Pero es que tú no entiendes, ella no sabe…- dice la rubia rápidamente y se da cuenta de su error

¿Quinn, tú mejor amiga no sabe que estamos juntas?- presenta la latina y se nota la decepción en su tono de voz, Santana empieza a vestirse apresuradamente

San, no es fácil para mí- dice Quinn y al ver que su novia se viste hace lo mismo

Eso quiere decir que yo he sido tu secretito todo este tiempo, yo entiendo que no le digas a tus padres porque aún no estás lista y llevamos poco tiempo como novias, pero tú mejor amiga con quien convives y a quien le cuentas todo no lo sabe. Tan poco importo en tu vida, sí es así dímelo y salgo de ella- dice Santana

San, las cosas no son así, déjame explicarte, yo puedo arreglarlo- dice la rubia- yo no quiero perderte

Pues ponte de acuerdo con lo que quieres y después me buscas, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde- dice la latina

Sin más Santana sale de la habitación de la rubia con Quinn tras ella

San, espera- dice Quinn- no te vayas Amor

La latina sale del apartamento sin decirle una palabra más, estaba dolida y necesita un tiempo a solas. La rubia pone su frente contra la puerta es señal de desesperación sin percatarse de que la observaban

Rachel y Brody permanecían en la sala y habían sido testigos de la escena, esa fue la primera vez que la morena escuchó a Quinn llamando Amor a otra persona, no sabía porque pero eso le había caído como un baldado de agua

Quinn intenta regresar a su habitación pero se detiene cuando siente la mirada acusatoria de Rachel y por un momento no hacen más que eso, mirarse a los ojos

Ehh...- dice Brody para llamar la atención de las chicas pero ninguna lo determina ni siquiera su novia- supongo que quieren hablar así que… ¿pasó más tarde por ti?- le pregunta a Rachel

Yo te llamo- dice la morena sin despegar su mirada de Quinn

Brody le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de allí, todo en ese apartamento gritaba drama

¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Rachel

Santana López- dice la rubia

¡Ah!… ahora te acuestas con tus amigas- dice la morena con sarcasmo- ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres Quinn?

Rachel, Santana es mi novia- dice la rubia

La expresión en el rostro de Rachel era indescriptible y Quinn no sabía si tomar eso cómo algo bueno o algo malo

Ven, hablemos- dice la morena una vez pasado el shock pues ante todo Quinn es su mejor amiga- nos debemos una conversación

Las chicas van hasta el sofá de la sala y se sientan para hablar más cómodamente

¿No se supone que tú y Santana eran amigas? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?- pregunta Rachel

San y yo nunca hemos sido sólo amigas, sentimos atracción desde el primer momento que nos vimos y hace unos pocos días le pedí que fuera mi novia- dice la rubia

¿Tú… tú le pediste que fuera tu novia?- dice la morena mientras se cuestiona de lo ciega que estuvo en todo lo relacionado a la vida amorosa de Quinn

Sí- responde la rubia

¿Hace cuanto están juntas?- pregunta Rachel

Un poco más de dos meses- dice Quinn

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Ya no confías en mí? Yo nunca te juzgaría- dice la morena pues se sentía dolida

Rach, no es eso… es sólo que necesitaba estar segura de mi relación con Santana antes de hacerla pública, en un principio ninguna de las dos sabíamos a dónde íbamos con todo esto- dice Quinn

¿La amas?- pregunta Rachel y no sabe por qué teme saber cuál es la respuesta de la rubia

La quiero mucho… sé que me estoy enamorando de ella- dice Quinn- me encanta estar con ella y la quiero a mi lado

¿Otra mujer te ha interesado otra de eta forma?- pregunta Rachel

No- dice la rubia

¿Por qué se fue así? Tu… tu novia parecía molesta- dice la morena

Y lo está- dice Quinn- ella sabe que eres mi mejor amiga y se molestó al saber que tu no tenías ni idea de quién es ella en mi vida

Sé lo que se siente- dice Rachel

Rachel, yo lo siento de verdad y espero que me entiendas- dice la rubia- además ahora que tengo a San no la quiero perder

Lo que no entiendo es por qué te alejaste de mi- dice la morena- no era necesario, pudiste hablarme con la verdad y yo hubiera entendido, yo soy tu mejor amiga e intento apoyarte en tus decisiones pero cómo puedes contar conmigo cuando no sé lo que pasa en tu vida

Yo no quise lastimar nuestra relación- dice Quinn- tú eres muy importante para mí y te juro que tenía pensado contarte todo cuando regresaras

Yo pensé que me estabas cambiando por ella, que Santana era tu nueva mejor amiga- dice Rachel

No es así aunque reconozco que tenía una necesidad de conocer más y más a San y quizá por eso me alejé un poco de ti y tú también tienes que reconocer que no te despegabas de Brody así que prácticamente no nos veíamos - dice la rubia

Está bien yo sé que un principio pasaba mucho tiempo con Brody y no hacía más que hablar de él- dice la morena- supongo que es algo similar a lo que te pasa a ti con Santana

No sé qué tiene esa latina hermosa pero encanta…- dice Quinn

Rachel rueda los ojos mientras Quinn se distrae hablándole de las cualidades de Santana

Ella y yo teníamos planes para este fin de semana- dice la rubia

Al igual que yo con Brody- dice la morena

Hoy tuvimos nuestra primera pelea- continua Quinn- todo iba tan bien y yo fui una idiota, si hubiera hablado con las dos desde un principio hubiera evitado todo esto

¿Por qué no la llamas? Quizá puedes solucionarlas cosas- dice Rachel, sus instintos le dicen que se quede callada pero como la mejor amiga de la rubia siente que debe darle un consejo

Yo la conozco y sé que no me va a contestar ahora- dice Quinn- lo mejor es darle un tiempo para que se calme

Yo voy a llamar a Brody para decirle que nos vemos mañana- dice la morena- ahora quiero saber todo acerca de tu relación con Santana… bueno, todo excepto su vida sexual ya vi más de lo que debería- Quinn sonríe y piensa en lo estúpida que fue al no contarle todo al Rachel desde el comienzo

* * *

Al mediodía

San, no contesta mis llamadas, se va directo a buzón- dice Quinn desesperada

Al parecer tendrás que esperar hasta que regrese del viaje para hablar con ella- dice la morena

No, eso es mucho tiempo- dice la rubia

Es sólo el fin de semana Quinn- dice Rachel ante la urgencia de la rubia

Ya sé, mejor llamo a Brittany- dice la rubia

¿Quién es Brittany?- pregunta Rachel

La mejor amiga de San, deben estar juntas en las cabañas- dice Quinn

_Q: Brittany- dice cuando contestan_

_B: Hola Q ¿cómo estás?_

_Q: eh… bien, Britt puedes hacerme un favor, dime dónde están_

_B: San está triste y no creo que quiera verte_

_Q: Brittany por favor, yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas_

_B: Está bien, te voy a enviar la dirección por mensaje de texto_

_Q: gracias B, eres la mejor_

_B: Lo sé- sonríe- nos vemos después_

Un par de minutos después llega el mensaje de Brittany con la dirección

¿Vas a ir a buscarla?- pregunta Rachel con el ceño fruncido, la rubia nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien al estar en un relación romántica

¿Vienes conmigo?- le propone Quinn

¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- dice la morena algo sorprendida

Sí, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a San, yo sé que tienes planes con Brody y por mi culpa los pospusieron, puedes invitarlo, va por mi cuenta- dice la rubia

Okay, voy a llamar a Brody -dice Rachel

2 horas después Quinn, Rachel y Brody salen de viaje juntos, sólo eran un par de horas de trayecto

* * *

Llegan en la noche y gracias a la información que tienen se hospedan en cabañas cercanas a la de las chicas

Después de llamar a Brittany de nuevo, Quinn sabe que las chicas están en un bar de karaoke así que se van para allá

Con ustedes Santana López- dice el presentador justo cuando Quinn, Rachel y Brody entran al establecimiento

_August 4th, we were chilling at the house__  
Said I'm done, I told you to get out__  
Didn't mean a word that I said__  
Cause I was hoping you would come back_

Cause I tried and tried

_And I cried and cried__  
Up late at night and I hurt__  
And I tried to fight and I cried to God__  
"Oh please let it just work"__  
And I'm going crazy with you__  
You got me so confused__  
Cause you walked away, and I walked away__  
And we should've stayed baby_

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry

_(Baby I'm sorry)__  
And I'm in love with you__  
Baby I want this, (baby I want this)__  
Say baby I'll do what it takes__  
And I will be here all the way, baby__  
All you have to do is say that I'm sorry__  
(Baby I'm sorry)_

Tú chica canta genial- le dice Brody a Quinn y ella le sonríe

Rachel no quería reconocerlo pero Santana tenía una buena voz no como la de ella pero buena a fin de cuentas

Brittany es la primera en ver a Quinn, se acerca rápidamente a ella y la abraza

Hola Q- dice Brittany

¿Quinn?- dice Kitty extrañada pues pensaba que después de lo sucedido la rubia no estaría allí

Hola chicas- dice Quinn- le presento a mi mejor amiga Rachel Berry y a su novio Brody Weston

Hola- dicen todas al tiempo

Ellas son Brittany, Kitty, Marley y Tina- dice la rubia

Voy a ser sincera contigo Quinn- dice Tina- no te esperábamos aquí

Lo sé- dice la rubia- vine por mi chica

Esa es la actitud- dice Marley con una sonrisa

Las chicas se quedan charlando con Rachel y Brody mientras Quinn entra en acción

_You wanna know if I was moving on without you__  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you__  
To tell the truth I've thinking bout you lately__  
I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you__  
Christmas day, you said you had a ring__  
But you changed your mind__  
Too caught up in the streets__  
Boy your truth is hard to believe__  
Why are you really scared of me_

Cause I tried and tried

_And I cried and cried__  
Up late at night and I hurt__  
Cuz I put up mine, I worked all the time__  
And you never put in your work__  
And I'm going crazy with you__  
You got me so confused__  
Cuz you walked away, and I walked away_

And we should've stayed baby

_All you have to do is say that I'm sorry__  
Baby I'm sorry__  
And I'm in love with you__  
Baby I want this, baby I want this__  
Say baby I'll do what it takes__  
And I will be here all the way baby__  
All you have to do is say that I'm sorry__  
Baby I'm sorry_

Quinn se acerca al escenario y ve la sorpresa en el rostro de Santana quien apenas terminaba de cantar

Lo siento- dice la rubia delante de todo el público con un arreglo de flores en la mano- quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí y que esta vez estoy decidida a hacer la cosas bien, te quiero

Santana sonríe, pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y le da un tierno beso

Rachel evita mirar la escena, aún así no puedo controlar los gestos de su cara, la única persona en darse cuenta de su molestia es Marley quien frunce el ceño por el hecho

¿Qué pasa Amor?- le pregunta Kitty a su novia al ver el gesto en su rostro

Nada, no me hagas caso- dice la chica

Yo también te quiero- dice Santana antes de tomar la mano de su rubia y salir de luces y las atentas miradas de todos en el lugar

Viniste- agrega la latina

Por ti- dice la rubia- yo no quiero que discutamos más, yo no te quería esconder sólo quería estar segura de mis sentimientos antes de contarle lo nuestro a todos

No más discusiones, ni peleas- dice Santana- sólo fueron 24 horas y no te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé

Yo también- dice Quinn y la besa de nuevo

Cof…cof- las chicas son interrumpidas por Rachel y terminan dándose pequeños besos

Oh, Rachel qué bueno que eres tú- dice la rubia- así las presento oficialmente

Santana López, Rachel Berry- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Un gusto – dice la latina y le da mano

Lo mismo digo- dice la morena aunque en realidad no lo sentía así

Brody abraza a Rachel por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello- hola – dice

Y él es Brody, el novio de Rachel- dice la rubia

Creo que ya nos habíamos visto- dice Santana y todos se ruborizan un poco al recordar la escena

Sí- dice Brody- me alegra conocer a la novia de Quinn – esas palabras hicieron que la latina sonriera, el que la rubia le dijera a sus amigos quería decir que las cosas iban en serio

* * *

Una hora después deciden ir a una discoteca para divertirse

Cada quien bailaba con su pareja, Tina y Brittany estaban muy entretenidas en la barra coqueteando con una par de chicos

Rachel no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Quinn y Santana quienes bailaban cadenciosa y sensualmente al ritmo de la música sin el más mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos

Al parecer todo salió perfecto para Quinn- dice Brody

Sí, eso parece- dice la morena

Quinn se ubica detrás de la latina y se mueve al ritmo de sus caderas mientras besa su cuello

Qué bueno que tenemos cabañas separadas- dice Brody con una sonrisa- así tú y yo también pasamos un agradable momento a solas- besa el cuello de la morena

San, vamos a la cabaña- propone la rubia con esa sexy voz ronca que le encantaba a Santana

Me encanta la idea Q pero yo estoy compartiendo la cabaña con Britt- dice la latina aunque estaba más concentrada en los besos que le daba su novia

Amor, yo alquilé una cabaña- dice Quinn

¿Entonces que estamos esperando?- pregunta Santana con una sonrisa pícara

Todos estaban algo dispersos así que decidieron despedirse de Brody y Rachel pues eran los que estaban más cerca a ellas

Rach- dice Quinn- nosotras ya nos vamos

Ah…okay- dice la morena, todos sabían perfectamente bien porque las chicas se iban más temprano

Nos vemos en la mañana chicos- agrega Santana, la rubia la toma de la mano y salen de la discoteca

Quinn y Santana llegan a la cabaña de la rubia

Te quiero- dice la latina contra sus labios mientras empieza a desnudar a la rubia

Y yo a ti- dice Quinn

* * *

**NA: Faberry va a pasar eventualmente pero la historia que tengo pensada necesita de Quinntana cuando lleguemos al nudo de la historia van a entender por qué**

**Canción: I'm Sorry de Ciara**

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	5. Te Amo

Capitulo 5: Te Amo

_Quinn y Santana llegan a la cabaña de la rubia_

_Te quiero- dice la latina contra sus labios mientras empieza a desnudar a la rubia_

_Y yo a ti- dice Quinn_

* * *

Al día siguiente

Quinn y santana pasan todo el día juntas en su habitación, sabían que esta era una ocasión para compartir con sus amigos pero también necesitan un tiempo a solas como pareja además de seguir disfrutando del sexo de reconciliación

¡Dios Quinn!- dice la latina mientras recuperaba su aliento- eso fue genial pero tenemos que salir de la cama

No- dice la rubia antes de besarla

Quinn, quiero conocer más a Rachel y supongo que ella está intrigada por saber quién es la novia de su mejor amiga- dice Santana

Yo sé que tienes razón- dice Quinn y la abraza- sólo quedémonos así un rato más

Una hora después

Hola chicas- dice Kitty- pensábamos que las habíamos perdido

Aquí estamos- dice Quinn con una sonrisa mientras abraza a su novia por la espalda

Estas dos están en las mieles de la reconciliación- dice Tina

Yo me alegro por ustedes chicas- Marley con una sonrisa genuina

¿Dónde está Brittany?- pregunta Quinn

Esta caminando a los alrededores con Rachel, tenían una sería conversación sobre las mejores coreografías en los videos musicales- dice Tina con una sonrisa

Y Brody está en baño- agrega Marley

Okay ¿cuál es la actividad de hoy?

Vamos a montar a caballo hasta el lago y pasar un buen rato allí- dice Kitty

Me encanta la idea hace tiempo no monto a caballo- dice Quinn

Una hora después

Eres excelente- dice Quinn al ver a santana cabalgando

Amor, mi familia tiene un rancho en México, todos aprendimos a cabalgar allí- dice la latina con una sonrisa y Rachel las observa desde la distancia sin saber que Marley no le quita los ojos de encima

Llegan al lago y todos deciden darse un chapuzón, después de una ronda de juegos Rachel decide descansar un poco y Santana ve esto como la oportunidad perfecta

¿Cómo estás Rachel?- pregunta la latina

Muy bien Santana- dice la morena- el paisaje es genial

Las chicas miran a sus parejas divirtiéndose, mientras tanto

Amor qué pasa, estás distraída- dice Kitty

Quizás son ideas mías pero creo que Rachel no está a gusto con la relación de santana y Quinn- dice Marley

No sé de qué hablas- dice Kitty- Rachel y Santana están hablando tranquilamente, no te preocupes por eso

Sí, tienes razón- dice Marley aunque no está muy convencida

Quinn también las observa por un momento, contenta de que se estén conociendo mejor

Yo sé que no nos conocemos pero quiero hagamos el intento- dice Santana

Quinn debió habernos dicho la verdad desde un principio- dice Rachel- quizá ya seríamos buenas amigas- sonríe

No puedo hablar de supuestos, Quinn se equivocó pero es de humanos hacerlo- dice la latina

¿la quieres?- pregunta la morena

Creo que la amo- dice Santana con sinceridad- ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo pasó pero los sentimientos están allí

Sólo no la lastimes- dice Rachel

Veo que cumples al pie de la letra con tu deber como mejor amiga- dice la latina con una sonrisa- me caes bien… y en cuanto a Quinn, yo sólo quiero hacerla feliz, ser feliz con ella

Ese es un buen comienzo- dice la morena con una sonrisa- pero ya basta de hablar de temas tan profundos, mejor vamos a divertirnos

Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo de conocernos más- dice Santana- ¿una carrera hasta el lago?- le propone y sale corriendo

¡Eso es trampa!- grita Rachel sale corriendo tras ella

* * *

Tres meses después

Eran las 9 de la noche Quinn había decidido irse a dormir temprano pues tenía que madrugar a clase de 7, además estaba ultimando los detalles para celebrar tres meses de relación con su latina favorita

Brody estaba de visita y después de ver una película con la morena se van a su habitación, todo empieza con algunas cosquillas y pronto Rachel siente algunos besos en su cuello y las manos de su novio acariciando sus senos

Quinn está aquí- dice la morena aunque se deja llevar por sus caricias

Probablemente ella ya está dormida además podemos ser silenciosos- dice Brody entre besos

Tú sabes que yo no soy silenciosa- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Y eso me encanta- dice Brody

Minutos después el sueño de Quinn es interrumpido gritos de Rachel y los gemidos de Brody

Ahh, ahhhh- grita Rachel

Uff, Rach- gime Brody

Así, así- gime la morena

La rubia utiliza su almohada e intenta tapar sus oídos pero es inútil, Quinn sabe perfectamente que Rachel y Brody tenían relaciones sexuales pero no podían bajarle un poco al volumen

Brooody- gime la morena cuando llega al orgasmo y de repente ya no hay más sonidos

_Gracias a Dios, se callaron- piensa Quinn_

* * *

Eran justo las doce de la noche y todos dormían tranquilamente hasta que escucharon el timbre

Quizá se equivocaron, yo voy- dice Brody antes de ponerse sus bóxers y unas pantalonetas

El chico abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Santana vestida con un gabán negro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo

Hola Santana- dice el chico

Hola Brody - dice la latina con una sonrisa- ¿está Quinn?

Sí, claro pasa- dice Brody- aunque que está dormida

No por mucho- dice Santana con una sonrisa pícara mientras camina en dirección a la habitación de su novia

Brody cierra la puerta y regresa a la habitación

¿Quién era?- pregunta Rachel

Santana- dice el chico mientras se recuesta en la cama de nuevo

¿Santana, a esta hora?- pregunta la morena

A mí también se me hizo extraño pero es la novia de Quinn- dice el chico

La morena no dice nada más y se voltea pensativa, Brody se acerca a ella y la abraza mientras esperan quedarse dormidos de nuevo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la rubia

Quinn, Quinn- dice Santana mientras besaba el cuello

San- dice la rubia adormecida

¡San!- Quinn se despierta de repente

Hola- dice la latina con una sonrisa

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la rubia ¿no estoy soñando, cierto?

Definitivamente no estás soñando, Amor- dice Santana y la besa en los labios- estoy aquí, viene a darnos un regalo después de tres meses de estar juntas

Sí- dice Quinn- ¿dónde está?

En frente tuyo- dice Santana mientras se quita el gabán

¡Wow!- dice la rubia en voz alta al verla en un traje de enfermera sexy, tanto Rachel como Brody la escuchan perfectamente

Sabía que te iba a gustar- dice la latina mientras se sienta en su regazo

Quinn disfruta de la sorpresa de su novia y la besa rápidamente

Umm, Quinn- gime Santana cuando la rubia se entretiene en su cuello

Pronto las manos de Quinn encuentran el cierre del traje de enfermera y se lo quita lentamente deleitándose con la hermosa figura de su latina

Eres tan hermosa- dice Quinn mientras la mira a los ojos, Santana no sabía porque está vez se sentía diferente

Amor ¿un ligerito?- dice la rubia con una sonrisa al ver su ropa interior- me vas matar- la besa nuevamente y en un movimiento ágil hace que cambien de posiciones

¡Quinn!- dice la latina por el rápido cambio de eventos

Se están divirtiendo – dice Brody con una sonrisa

Bastante según parece- dice Rachel

La rubia desnuda a su novia lentamente pues quiere disfrutar de su sorpresa al máximo y besar casa parte de la piel que se descubre

Amor, tienes mucha ropa- dice Santana y la rubia se quita la ropa rápida y eficazmente

San- gime la rubia entre besos

Unmm, te…- dice la latina pero se acobarda quizá no es el momento indicado

Quinn besa sus senos y su lengua de deleita con sus pezones ganándose los gemidos de su novia quien se aferraba a su cabeza

Quinn, Quinnn- gime Santana y la rubia se concentra de nuevo en su cuello no sin antes dejar besos por todas partes

Con una de sus manos Quinn acaricia con sutileza el cuerpo de su novia- eres perfecta -le dice al oído y sin previo aviso las penetra con dos dedos

Quinnnn- grita la latina y la rubia la besa apasionadamente mientras la hace suya

Eres la mujer más bella que haya visto- dice la rubia

Oh, ohh Quinn Amor- dice Santana mirándola a los ojos, utiliza una de sus manos pasa atraerla de nuevo y besarla mientras llega al clímax

Minutos después

Mi turno- dice Santana

La latina se sienta sobre el regazo de Quinn y se mueve sensualmente, la rubia se deleita viendo el movimiento de su cuerpo y sus manos acarician sus senos y su torso

Ven, acá Preciosa- dice la rubia e intenta acercarse a ella pero Santana la mantiene en su lugar y hace un recorrido de besos hasta su centro, se concentra en darle placer con su lengua y utiliza sus dedos para penetrarla

Sannnn- gime Quinn y sus manos se enredan en su oscura cabellera

Sann, Sannn- la rubia no paraba de gemir su nombre una y otra vez hasta que llega al orgasmo

La latina la besa y Quinn puede saborearse en ella, pasan algunos minutos besándose acariciando sus cuerpos hasta que la rubia se mueve con ritmo sobre su cuerpo

¿Otra vez? - pregunta Santana con una sonrisa pícara

Juntas- dice la rubia

Juntas Amor- dice la latina

Dos horas después

Felices tres meses- dice Santana y se besan

Deberían ser 5 meses- dice Quinn

Amor, estamos contando desde que somos novias oficiales- dice la latina con una sonrisa

Las chicas se estaban quedando dormidas, al parecer Rachel y Brody por fin podrían dormir o al menos eso pensaban hasta que escucharon las palabras de la rubia

Mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados Quinn mira a los ojos de Santana y dice- Te Amo

La latina sonríe y dice- yo también te amo Quinn

Las chicas sellan ese momento especial con algunos besos hasta que se quedan dormidas la una en los brazos de la otra

Todos duermen plácidamente excepto Rachel, desde que escuchó a Quinn diciendo te amo no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño

* * *

Quinn y Santana se despiertan temprano para compartir la ducha y el desayuno

Después de comer unos ricos waffles con tocino, jugo de naranja café se relajan en el sofá disfrutando de algunos besos pero para la latina es obvio que Quinn quiere mucho más

La rubia la ubica en su regazo y la besa con desenfreno, después se concentra en su cuello

Amooor- gime la latina y la besa en los labios nuevamente

Cof… cof- dice Brody con una sonrisa

Buenos días – dice Rachel

Santana se separa de los labios de Quinn- buenos días- dice e inmediatamente después la rubia vuelve a besarla

Buenos días Quinn- insiste Rachel no muy contenta con la actitud de su mejor amiga

¿Qué?, sí, buenos días- dice la rubia sin dejar de ver a su novia quien sonríe por el hecho

Ya es hora de irme- dice Santana mientras se retira del regazo de Quinn- yo también tengo clase temprano y tengo el tiempo justo para ir por mis libros

Amor, espérame 5 minutos y te acompaño- dice la rubia

Quinn, así no vas a llegar a tiempo a tu clase- dice la latina

No importa- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientras la abraza

Amor- dice Santana suavemente

Está bien- dice Quinn- al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta

La latina recoge sus pertenecías y Quinn le da un último beso a Quinn que se transforma en muchos pues la rubia no quería dejarla ir

Quinn, de verdad me tengo que ir- dice Santana entre besos, las estaban muy cómodas pero tenían responsabilidades

Te amo- le repite la rubia

Y yo a ti- dice la latina antes de irse- nos vemos en la noche

Buena noche- comenta Brody con una sonrisa

La mejor- dice Quinn antes de ir a la habitación por sus cosas

Chicos, me voy, nos vemos después- dice la rubia cuando sale del apartamento

* * *

Rachel y Brody se quedan solos

Se le nota la felicidad en la cara Quinn- dice el chico

Sí, está muy contenta- dice la morena

Brody mira el reloj- a las 9 voy a mirar el apartamento del que te hablé, necesito mudarme cuanto antes

Tengo una idea… por qué no te mudas conmigo- le propone la morena

¿En serio Rach?- le pregunta Brody

Sí, no creo que Quinn tenga algún problema con eso mucho más cuando se la pasa entre este apartamento y el de Santana, además así reducimos los costos de la renta- dice Rachel

Es una idea genial Amor, voy a organizar todo y me mudo este fin de semana- dice Brody con una sonrisa antes de besarla

* * *

En la noche Quinn y Santana van a un restaurante elegante y disfrutan de una velada romántica

¿Preciosa, qué es eso?- pregunta la rubia al ver que su novia saca una pequeña cajita

Ábrelo- dice Santana con una sonrisa

Es hermosa- dice Quinn

Sí, es una pulsera de plata con pequeñas imágenes de la virgen de Guadalupe- dice la latina- para que te proteja

Gracias, Amor- dice la rubia y le da un beso- yo también tengo algo para ti- Quinn le muestra unos lindos pendientes

Me encantan- dice Santana- son justo de mi estilo

Te conozco bien- dice la rubia- pero ese no es el único regalo

Quinn saca dos tiquetes de avión y sonríe al verla sorpresa en los ojos de su novia- nos vamos de viaje este fin de semana

¿A dónde?- pregunta la latina con curiosidad y emoción

Nos vamos a Lima, quiero que conozcas a mis padres- dice la rubia

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	6. El Sobre

Capitulo 6: El Sobre

El sábado en la mañana, frente a la casa de los señores Fabray

Amor tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Estoy nerviosa- dice Santana- no todos los días me presentas a tus padres, quiero causar una buena impresión pero tú sabes cómo soy

Eres perfecta- dice la rubia antes de abrazarla y darle un beso

Tus besos tienen magia- dice la latina- cuando me besas no existe nadie más en el mundo que tú y yo

Te amo, te amo- dice Quinn y esta vez es Santana quien la besa hasta que son interrumpidas

¿Piensan entrar a casa o besarse aquí todo el día?- pregunta Judy

Hola mamá- dice la rubia y su novia se pone roja como un tomate, vaya primera impresión la que estaba dejando en su suegra

Las dos rubias se abrazan con ternura y uno de los empleados las ayuda con las maletas

Buenos días señora Fabray- dice Santana

Llámame Judy por favor- dice con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo mucho también la abraza tomando por sorpresa a Santana quien lentamente responde al abrazo- es un gusto conocerte al fin, sigan por favor, llegaron justo para las medias-nueves y como siempre tu padre ya está en la mesa, tú sabes el apetito que tiene

Para Quinn era obvio que su latina aún estaba algo intranquila y sorprendida por el recibimiento de su madre así que tomó su mano y a cambio recibió una gran sonrisa de su parte

Hola Quinn- dice Russell con una gran sonrisa al verla y justo como pasó con su madre, se dan un cálido abrazo

Hola papá- dice Quinn

Supongo que tú eres Santana- dice Russell

En vivo y en directo- dice la latina- es un gusto conocerlos señor Fabray

Por favor, deja las formalidades, llámame Russell- le dice y Santana se asombra por la calidez y hospitalidad de los padres de su novia que apenas si la conocen

Todos se sientan a la mesa para comer las medias-nueves y conversar un rato

Quinn nos ha hablado mucho de ti- dice Judy

¿Ah, sí?- pregunta la latina observando a su novia quien tan solo sonríe

Sí- dice Russell- en un principio nos sorprendió saber de su relación pero lo que hace feliz a nuestra hija nos hace feliz a nosotros

Quinn aprieta la mano de su novia por debajo de la mesa

La verdad yo estaba un poco nerviosa de conocerlos, no sabía como tomarían la noticia de que su hija es mi novia- dice la latina

A nuestra hija se le ilumina el rostro cuando habla de ti para nosotros eso es suficiente- dice Judy

¡Mamá!- dice la rubia algo sonrojada

Quinn, las madres siempre notamos ese tipo de cosas- dice Judy

La latina sonreía orgullosa de su rubia pues había enfrentado todos sus miedos y sabía perfectamente qué quería

Minutos después

Santana te voy a mostrar la habitación de huéspedes- dice Judy

Mamá, no hay necesidad, San puede quedarse conmigo- dice Quinn

No señoritas, habitaciones separadas- dice Judy

Pero…- se queja la rubia

Pero Santana la interrumpe- no hay problema Judy, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad

Si ves- dice Judy- deberías aprender de tu novia

Quinn no está muy contenta pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, es mejor no desafiar a su madre

* * *

Al atardecer

Chicas las dejamos solas esta noche- dice Russell- vamos a una fiesta de la empresa

Y ya sabes, lo aburridas que son- agrega Judy

No son tan aburridas- dice Russell

Nosotros vamos por que nos toca no porque queramos- dice Judy- chicas, disfruten de la noche, Quinn con eso aprovechas para que Santana conozca la ciudad

Es una buena idea Amor- dice la latina

Nos vemos después- dice Russell y algunos segundos después salen de la casa

¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías contado a tus padres acerca de nosotras?- pregunta Santana

Quería que tuvieras la sorpresa de primera mano- dice la rubia

Fue una excelente sorpresa- dice la latina

Ven y aprovechamos que estamos solitas- dice Quinn mientras su cuello

Aunque es una propuesta muy tentadora, mejor vamos a visitar la ciudad- dice Santana y le da un beso

Lo que tú quieras mi Amor- dice la rubia

Las chicas pasan la noche recorriendo Lima y sus atracciones nocturnas, Quinn y la latina estaban encantadas pues cada vez su conexión se hacía más fuerte

* * *

Era cerca de la una de la mañana y hace una hora los papás de Quinn habían regresado así que probablemente ya estaban dormidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la latina sale de su cama y se va a hurtadillas hasta la habitación su novia

¿Quinn?- dice Santana

¿Amor, eres tú?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa

Sí- dice la latina mientras se acerca a la cama- ¿estabas despierta?

Sí, no podía dormir- dice Quinn- supongo que falta _alguien_ entre mis brazos

Eso se puede solucionar- dice Santana y se acomoda en la cama entre los brazos de su rubia

Las chicas comparten un tierno beso

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo- dice la rubia- te amo

Y yo a ti- dice la latina- hoy fue genial

Sé que el viaje fue un poco improvisto y es un poco corto pero quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mí – dice Quinn- quería que mis padres conocieran la maravillosa mujer que eres

Soy tan feliz contigo que parece irreal- dice Santana y se besan- me encanta todo de ti

Esa noche duermen la una en brazos de la otra compartiendo un momento especial pues su relación se fortalecía cada día más

* * *

Al día siguiente

Judy fue a despertar a las chicas y sonrió al descubrir que estaban durmiendo juntas plácidamente, su hija se veía feliz y Judy extrañaba ver su sonrisa todos los días así que si santana era la persona que la iba a hacer sonreír siempre, sería bienvenida a la familia con los brazos abiertos. La señora Fabray no les dijo nada acerca del por qué amanecieron juntas, todos disfrutaron de un agradable desayuno. Después Judy y Russell compartieron las fotos de la infancia de Quinn con la latina

Desde pequeña fuiste así- comenta Santana al ver una de las fotos de su rubia

¿Así cómo?- pregunta Quinn

Adorable- dice la latina y sin pensarlo mucho la rubia sonríe y la besa en los labios rápidamente pues recordó que sus padres aún estaban allí

Cof…cof señoritas- dice Russell con una sonrisa

Perdón- dice Santana algo sonroja

No te disculpes, Russell sólo las está molestando- dice Judy con gracia

Esta haciendo mucho calor- dice Russell- ¿Qué les parece si pasamos la mañana nadando un rato en la piscina?

Genial- dice Santana

Entonces no se diga más- Judy mientras se levanta- vamos a disfrutar de la piscina hoy

Tus padres son geniales- dice Santana una vez llegan a la habitación para cambiarse

Me encanta que te agraden- dice Quinn mientras abraza su torso

No tanto como su hija- dice la latina y le da un beso

Quinn y Santana disfrutaron de un fin de semana con los padres de la rubia, y fue agradable para ambas, no sólo conocer a la familia sino conocerse un poco más entre ellas, esta era la relación más estable de las chicas, llena de amor y con ansías de esperar que les depara el futuro, de lo que ambas están seguras es que van a luchar por seguir a flote

* * *

El domingo en la noche, de regreso a Nueva York

Hola Brody- dice Quinn al llegar al apartamento pues ya había acompañado a su novia hasta su casa, se le hizo raro ver al chico allí a esa hora pues usualmente no se quedaba los domingos

Hola compañera- dice Brody y Quinn frunce el ceño pues no entiende que quiso decir

Hola Quinn ¿cómo te fue?- interrumpe Rachel rápidamente

Excelente- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- pero voy a descansar estoy agotada

Rachel la sigue hasta su habitación- ¿Quinn podemos hablar?

Claro que sí Rach, dime- dice la rubia

La morena decide decir las cosas sin rodeos- Brody vive con nosotras

¿Qué?- pregunta Quinn pues al parecer no entendió bien

Él necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y me pareció buena idea que viviera con nosotras, además eso nos ayuda a dividir los gastos- dice Rachel

¿Tomaste una decisión tan importante sin consultarme? Y no es como si tuviéramos problemas de dinero- dice Quinn

Pero es mi novio y necesitaba mi ayuda- dice la morena

Brody pudo haber conseguido otro apartamento perfectamente- dice la rubia- ¿cómo te sentirías si un día cualquiera llegas a casa y te digo que Santana se mudó con nosotras?

Es más probable que tú te mudes con ella- dice Rachel

Ese no es el punto y lo sabes- dice Quinn

Lo siento pero quería ayudarlo y ese momento me pareció la solución perfecta- dice la morena- si quieres le digo que se vaya

No, no hay necesidad… desde que respetemos nuestros espacios no va a pasar nada, sólo no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin discutirlo conmigo primero- dice la rubia

Así será, te lo prometo- dice Rachel

* * *

Una semana después

Santana había pasado la noche en el apartamento de su novia y tenía sus libros allí así podría pasar más tiempo con su rubia, últimamente querían hacer cualquier cosa menos separarse

La latina se había dado una ducha y se había cambiado pues tenía el último examen del semestre al igual que Quinn y hoy más que nuca necesitaba llegar a tiempo por más cómoda que estuviera en los brazos de su novia

Ya me voy Amor- dice Santana y le da un beso- sólo quería darte el beso de los buenos días

Yo te acompaño- dice Quinn algo adormecida

No Amor, anoche trasnochaste estudiando, necesitas descansar, duerme, yo regreso en la noche- dice la latina

La rubia no discute con su novia pues sabe que tiene razón- está bien Preciosa

Antes de que Santana salga de la habitación comparten un último beso

Te amo- dice la latina

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Quinn

Al salir de la habitación Santana se cruza con Rachel, libros y papeles salen volando pues la morena también iba a clase

Perdón, no me fijé- dice la latina mientras las dos se agachan a recoger sus cosas

No te preocupes fue mi culpa- dice la morena

Que tengas un buen día Rachel- dice la latina una vez recoge todas sus cosas

Yo sé que te va a ir muy bien en el examen, Quinn y tú se la pasaron estudiando toda la noche- dice la morena

Esperemos que todo el esfuerzo dé sus frutos- dice Santana- nos vemos después

Hasta luego Santana- dice Rachel, la relación entre ellas era buena pero la morena tenía su propia opinión acerca de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

* * *

Rachel estaba sacando una agenda para su clase de drama cuando de repente cayó un sobre y ciertamente no era suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo recoge y lo abre, lee el papel y se sorprende con la información encontrada allí, estaba segura de que la rubia no sabía absolutamente nada acera de eso, la morena guarda muy bien el sobre y continua su camino hacia el salón de drama

En la tarde

¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- le pregunta Rachel a Quinn una vez la morena llega al apartamento

Muy bien, estudiar con San me ayudó mucho- dice la rubia y la morena recuerda esas noches donde ella era quien ayudaba a su mejor amiga

Hablando de Santana- dice Rachel- esta mañana me encontré con ella, chocamos y sus cosas se mezclaron con las mías, así que cuando regrese le entregas esto- le pasa el sobre

Claro, no hay problema- dice Quinn- ¿sabes qué es?

No, no tengo ni idea- miente la morena- como era un sobre, supe que no era mío así que no quise entrometerme en su privacidad

Lo que dijo la morena despertó la curiosidad de la rubia quien se debatía entre abrir o no el sobre

Entiendo- dice Quinn sin quitar su mirada del sobre

Yo vine de entrada por salida, sólo vine a dejar los libros- dice Rachel- Brody me está esperando para cenar juntos

Que te vaya bien Rach- dice Quinn

Rachel desaparece en su habitación y 10 minutos después sale

Adiós Quinn- dice la morena

Adiós Rach- dice la rubia

Una hora después, la rubia había preparado una cena especial para celebrar el final de semestre con su novia y así pasar un rato juntas sin el estrés del estudio

Quinn tenía el sobre entre sus manos, la rubia y la latina no tenían secretos así que no le vio nada malo a abrir el sobre y leer su contenido pero como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mató al gato

Justo cuando terminó de leer, se abrió la puerta principal y apareció una sonriente latina

Me fue excelente Amor- dice Santana y sale corriendo a abrazarla

La latina se retiró con el ceño fruncido cuando su novia no le regresó el abrazo

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta Santana

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunta Quinn y le muestra el papel, ahora Santana entiende su reacción

Quinn…- dice la latina y ve la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Show me Love!**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	7. Stay

Capitulo 7: Stay

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunta Quinn y le muestra el papel, ahora Santana entiende su reacción

Quinn…- dice la latina y ve la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia- eso cambia nada

Esto lo cambia todo- dice la rubia

No cambia nada porque no la voy a aceptar- dice Santana

Amor es una gran oportunidad- dice Quinn pues quiere lo mejor para su novia

Ya te dije que no voy a ir- dice la latina

¿De qué hablas tienes de la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de música del mundo?

Una escuela que está a miles de kilómetros de aquí, yo ya lo decidí no voy a ir a Londres… no ahora- dice Santana con debilidad en su voz

Pero Amor… de acuerdo a esto lo único que falta es que tomes el avión- dice Quinn

No voy a alejarme de mi familia, de mis amigos y mucho menos de ti, es una decisión tomada- dice la latina

San…- dice la rubia pero es interrumpida al sentir los labios de su novia sobre los suyos

* * *

Quinn despierta en la madrugada aún con sus brazos alrededor del torso desnudo de Santana, silenciosamente sale de la cama, se pone una bata para cubrir su cuerpo, decide ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua aunque lo que en realidad lo que necesita es aclarar su mente

Al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con Rachel quien abría el refrigerador

¿Agua?- pregunta la morena al verla

Sí, gracias – dice Quinn

Rachel sirve dos vasos de agua pues ella y Brody habían regresado hace poco, estaban divirtiéndose en una discoteca

¿Y Santana?- pregunta la morena

Esta durmiendo- dice la rubia pero Rachel la conocía bien y sabía que su mente estaba en otra parte

¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Están peleando?- pregunta la morena

No… leí el sobre- dice la rubia

¿Y estás así por eso? ¿Acaso que decía?- pregunta Rachel como si no supiera nada

Es una beca para que San estudie en Londres- dice Quinn

Qué bueno, en la mañana la felicito- dice la morena

Sí- dice la rubia y sin querer cae una lágrima en su rostro

¿Quinn qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel realmente preocupada

Creo que San ni siquiera me lo iba a decir- dice Quinn- ella ya tomó sus propias decisiones

¿Se va a ir y no te lo dijo?- pregunta la morena

No, se va a quedar aquí- dice la rubia

¡¿Qué?! Es una oportunidad magnífica - dice Rachel

Yo me siento culpable porque el único cambio en su vida he sido yo y no quiere irse por estar conmigo, yo estoy troncando su futuro

Quinn, Santana es una mujer adulta y puede tomar sus propias decisiones- dice la morena

No sé qué hacer porque si se queda aquí puede estar sacrificando su futuro y se va la pierdo- dice la rubia

¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco extremista?- dice la morena- que ella se vaya no significa que deban terminar su relación

Tú no sabes lo terca que es y la única opción para que ella se vaya implica que yo la pierda- dice Quinn entre lágrimas- y no sé si podría soportarlo ahora que estoy segura que San es el amor de mi vida

Quinn- dice la morena asombrada pues los sentimientos de su mejor amiga eran mucho más profundos de lo que ella pensaba

Sabes, yo nunca había amado a nadie así y si se va se lleva mi corazón con ella- dice la rubia- hasta he imaginado nuestro futuro juntas… debí saber que todo esto era demasiado bueno

Tú misma dices que ella quiere quedarse- dice la morena

Yo no se lo voy a permitir, yo quiero que alcance sus sueños aunque yo no esté a su lado- dice Quinn, termina su vaso de agua y regresa a su habitación dejando a una morena completamente confundida

* * *

En la mañana

Santana había regresado a su apartamento, después su conversación con Quinn no habían vuelto a hablar del tema de la beca pero la rubia no iba a dejar las cosas así

Quinn hace una llama

_Hola Quinn- la saludan_

_Hola Maribel- dice la madre de Santana_

_¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la rubia_

_Muy bien y ¿tú? ¿Cómo va todo?- aunque no debería ni preguntarte my Sanny no hace más que hablar de ti- dice Maribel_

_Llamaba para saludarte y preguntarte sobre la beca a la que aplicó San -dice Quinn_

_¿Ya salieron los resultados? Porque San no me ha dicho nada, ese es uno de sus sueños más grandes, ¿te imaginas si pasa? Lo emocionada que va a estar, esa beca no se la dan cualquier persona- dice Maribel_

_Sí, lo sé pero aún estamos esperando los resultados- la rubia quería decirle la verdad pero era algo que debía hacer Santana_

_Mi hija tiene potencial, yo sé que lo va a lograr- dice Maribel_

_Estoy segura que así será- dice Quinn_

Las dos conversan un poco más pero la rubia ya tenía la información que necesitaba

* * *

Dos semanas después en el apartamento de Santana

Hola Amor- dice la latina con una sonrisa al verla

Hola – dice la rubia y la besa- tenemos que hablar de la beca

Amor eso ya está decido- dice Santana

Es tu sueño y tu futuro ¿y le vas a decir adiós así no más?- dice Quinn

Amor, yo puedo cumplir mis sueños aquí, no te preocupes por eso- dice la latina

Tú aplicaste a esa beca porque la querías, siempre soñaste con estudiar ahí, tienes la oportunidad y la quieres dejar ir después de que trabajaste tanto para conseguirla- dice la rubia

Los sueños cambian- dice Santana

Tú te estás quedando aquí por mí y yo no puedo permitir que hagas eso… prefiero dejarte ir- dice Quinn con todo el dolor de su corazón

¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta la latina con debilidad en su voz y se empiezan a formar lágrimas en sus ojos pues sabe hacia dónde va todo esto

Lo mejor es... que terminemos- dice la rubia llorando sin control, era una situación difícil para ambas

Quinn, yo te amo- dice Santana con vulnerabilidad y la rubia siente el peso de esas palabras hoy más que nunca- no nos hagas esto por favor- toma el rostro de su novia entre sus manos

San… yo también te amo pero esto es lo mejor para ti- dice Quinn

Amor piensa en lo mejor para nosotras, para nuestra relación- dice Santana entre lágrimas

Quinn la besa con todo el amor que puede- lo siento- dice una vez se desprenden del beso y se va

No te vayas- le escucha decir a la latina pero sabe que si no se va de allí va a perder toda su fuerza de voluntad

* * *

Brody y Rachel llegan al apartamento y se encuentran con una escena jamás vista. Quinn estaba bastante tomada y sentada en el sofá de la sala, al parecer se había bebido la botella de tequila que le había regalado Santana, tenía los ojos rojos y cansados de tanto llorar, además de tener una foto de su adorada latina

¿Quinn?- pregunta Brody preocupado

Holaaaaa- dice la rubia

¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta Rachel desconcertada pero Quinn no le responde

Amor- dice la morena- ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación

Noooo- se queja la rubia- mis sabanas huelen a ella

¿Pasó algo entre tú y Santana?- pregunta Brody

Hoy… cometí el error más grande de mi vida- dice la rubia- no había pasado un segundo y ya estaba arrepentida

Quinn no sé de qué nos hablas- dice la morena

Terminé con San- dice la rubia y comienza otra ola de lágrimas

Quinn esto no te está haciendo bien- dice Brody y le quita la botella de sus manos, el chico estaba algo sorprendido pues la relación de las chicas era una de las más solidas que él conocía

La amo más que nunca- dice la rubia y Brody queda aún más confundido

¿Es por lo de la beca?- pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente repetidamente

Después te explico- le dice la morena a su novio

Esa noche Brody durmió en el sofá mientras las chicas estaban en la habitación de Rachel, esa noche Quinn durmió en los brazos de la morena y de vez en cuando susurra el nombre de su latina entre sueños, Rachel apenas si pudo dormir no podía conciliar el sueño pues estaba preocupada por la rubia, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable

* * *

Dos días después

Santana recibe una llama de su madre

_Hola mamá- dice la latina_

_Hola San- dice Maribel_

_Mami tengo buenas noticias- dice Santana sin emoción- Me dieron la beca pero debo viajar en dos semanas_

_Qué bueno San, estás cumpliendo tus sueños- dice Maribel_

_Sí- dice la latina con sequedad_

_¿Qué pasa Mija? Te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien- die Maribel_

_Quinn terminó conmigo- dice Santana y procede a contarle la historia_

_Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti- dice Maribel- pero te pregunto algo ¿aceptarías la beca si aún estuvieras con Quinn?_

_No – responde la latina sin dudarlo- la amo demasiado mamá, no sé cómo me enamoré así_

* * *

Quinn estaba sola en el apartamento y Santana tenía esta información con ayuda de Brody, un romántico empedernido que quería que las chicas tuvieran un final feliz

La latina escucha el sonido de un piano y acompañado de una voz que la enloquecía

_All along it was a fever _– canta Quinn_  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
She said, if you dare come a little closer _– la latina nota que su rubia habia cambiado el genero en la canción, definitivamente era algo personal

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_-una lágrima cae por su rostro

_It's not much of a life you're living_– de repente Santana se une a la canción, Quinn no déjà de tocar

_It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_– la latina le canta al oído

_Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_ –cantan juntas

_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay, stay_  
_I want you to stay, ohhh_– las chicas comparten un beso al final de la canción

Te amo Quinn y no quiero perderte- dice Santana mientras limpia las lágrimas de su rubia

Quinn se inclina ante el contacto y besa las manos de la latina con ternuna

¿Cuándo viajas?- pregunta la rubia

En unos días- dice la latina y pausa- Amor, no dejemos que nuestra relación acabe así

Es necesario- dice Quinn

No, tú estás siendo extremista- dice Santana

Quiero que te quedes conmigo pero es la oportunidad de tu vida- dice la rubia- y estoy luchando conmigo misma para no pedirte que te quedes, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí

Claro que lo sé- dice la latina algo enojada- mi corazón también se está destruyendo en el proceso…

Quinn la interrumpe y la besa en los labios, las dos sabían que su relación no terminaría así como así era más un break que una separación

Sólo espero que no sea la decisión equivocada, las estamos perdiendo en vez de ganar- dice Santana antes de irse de allí

* * *

Dos días antes del viaje, los amigos de Santana le hacen una fiesta de despedida, como eran días laborales no pudieron hacer una fiesta hasta alta horas de la noche

A eso de las nueve de la noche tocan el timbre

Brittany siempre se te olvida algo- dice la latina antes de abrir la puerta y se sorprende al encontrar una rubia diferente

Quinn…- dice Santana

Hola- dice la rubia- sé que la fiesta ya acabó pero no quería que te fueras sin esto- le muestra una pequeña caja

Pasa- dice la latina y Quinn entra- no tenías que traer nada

Por supuesto que sí- dice la rubia mirando eso rostro que tanto extrañaba- voltea

Santana hace lo que le pide y Quinn pone una collar en su cuello, la dos sienten una conexión inmediata con el roce de su piel

La rubia la abraza por la espalda y deja un tierno beso en su cuello

La latina no lo piensa, gira, queda frente a la rubia y la besa, pronto llegan a la habitación de Santana, la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos y le dan rienda suelta sus deseos, ese momento no había nada que necesitaran más que hacer el amor

En la mañana Santana despierta desnuda en su cama y siente que no hay nadie a su lado, Quinn se ha ido

Sé fuerte San, sé fuerte- dice la latina entre lágrimas

* * *

Brody llega al apartamento y observa a Quinn de forma curiosa mientras intenta ver algo de televisión para distraer su mente de lo realmente importante

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta

Si te molesta mi presencia me voy- dice la rubia con algo de humor

¿No deberías estar en el aeropuerto?- dice Brody

No creo que sea bueno que yo esté allí- dice Quinn con los llorosos

Ve, despídete- le aconseja Brody- ella es el amor de tu vida ¿no? Y no la vas a ver en mucho tiempo, yo creo que se merecen una despedida, la rubia lo mira a los ojos- ve antes de que se acabe el tiempo... ¿te llevo?- le ofrece

Quinn no dice nada, toma algunas de sus cosas y se van rumbo al aeropuerto, al llegar allí corre tanto como puede pues el vuelo de la latina está abordando

Pero llega a tiempo Santana se estaba despidiendo de sus padres y amigos más cercanos, Brittany, Tina, Marley y Kitty estaban allí, Brody venía corriendo tras la rubia

¡San!- grita Quinn y todas las miradas se van hacia ella

La latina y la rubia se acercan y comparten un cálido abrazo

No puedo hacer esto si tú estás aquí- le susurra Santana al oído

Si puedes, eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco- dice Quinn y se miran a los ojos

Último llamado para el abordaje del vuelo 389550- suena por las bocinas

Es mi vuelo- dice la latina con las mejillas empapadas

Lo sé – dice Quinn con una sonrisa a pesar de sus lágrimas- Te amo

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice Santana y comparten un beso salado pero lleno de amor

San, no quiero interrumpir- dice Maribel- pero ya es hora

Las chicas comparten otro beso y sostienen sus manos unidas hasta que pierden el contacto, de forma instintiva Brody conforta a la rubia con un abrazo y deja que llore libremente sobre su hombro

* * *

**Canción:**

**Stay- Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko (youtube/watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs)**

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	8. Supéralo

Capitulo 8: Supéralo

Un par de días después del viaje de santana, Quinn y Rachel regresaron a Lima para pasar sus vacaciones en familia, ya llevaban dos semanas allí y las cosas no mejoraban para la rubia

Quinn tienes que salir de la cama- le dice Rachel, los padres de la rubia la habían llamado preocupados por el estado anímico de su hija y pensaron que la morena podría ayudar

No quiero Rachel, no insistas- dice la rubia

¿No pensaras quedarte allí todo el tiempo?- le pregunta la morena

Rachel en serio no quiero ver a nadie, me puedes dejar sola- dice Quinn

Y dejar que te deshidrates llorando al lado de una foto de Santana, por favor- dice Rachel- estás siendo extremista, no es como si el mundo se acabara y las dos sabían que esa era la decisión correcta así que compórtate como la adulta que eres y deja de llorar como una niña

¿Y tú qué sabes de mis sentimientos?- dice la rubia enojada- hablas como si lo supieras todo, la mujer que amo está a kilómetros de distancia y no la voy a ver en mucho tiempo, tú no sabes lo que siente estar lejos de la persona que amas porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad así que no me digas como vivir mi vida

Sabes que, haz lo que se te dé la gana- dice la morena furiosa con las palabras de Quinn- yo no me voy a quedar aquí viendo cómo te mueres por ella

Sin más Rachel sale de la habitación de la rubia azotando la puerta

¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunta Judy al ver que baja las escaleras aunque ella y su esposo habían escuchado los gritos

Mal si te soy sincera- dice la morena- yo mejor me voy

Gracias por intentarlo- dice Russell

No se preocupen, nos vemos después- dice Rachel antes de salir por la puerta

* * *

Dos días después

Suena el timbre en la casa de los Berry

La morena abre la puerta pues sus padres estaban en el supermercado

Hola- dice Quinn

Hola- dice Rachel

¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta la rubia

No te quedes ahí, pasa- dice la morena

Las chicas siguen hasta la habitación de la morena para hablar tranquilamente

Lo siento Rachel- dice la rubia- no debí tratarte así, estaba enojada y me desquite contigo- dice Quinn

También fue mi culpa, no debí decir todas esas cosas, pude haber tenido más tacto pero soy tu mejor amiga y no me gusta verte mal- dice la morena

En estos momentos te necesito más que nunca- dice Quinn con los ojos llorosos y de inmediato siente el abrazo de la morena

Quinn, tú siempre puedes contar conmigo, eso no lo dudes- dice Rachel y pasan algunos minutos así, abrazadas

San, no contesta a ninguno de mis mensajes- dice la rubia- y no sabes cuánto la extraño… la necesito a mi lado

Quinn… - dice la morena- quizá Santana necesita tiempo y tú también

Yo sé, yo sé- dice Quinn- pero tomaría el primer avión a Londres sólo por verla

_¿Tanto la amas?- piensa Rachel_

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dice la rubia- necesito dejar de pensar en ella, ¿cómo está Brody?

Ustedes dos se hicieron muy amigos en los últimos días ¿no?- dice la morena

Él fue un apoyo con toda esta situación y eso me ayudó a ver que es una gran persona- dice Quinn

Pues Brody está con sus padres en Los Ángeles de vacaciones, hace mucho no se veían y quieren aprovechar el tiempo juntos, nosotros hablamos casi todos lo días- dice Rachel

Brody ha intentado comunicarse conmigo pero ya sabes que estaba evitando a todos, sólo espero no haber sido muy ruda

No te preocupes Brody entiende por lo que estás pasando- dice la morena- algunas veces creo que hasta mejor que yo- dice la morena

No es eso, él estuvo en el momento indicado- dice Quinn recordando aquel día en aeropuerto

De repente suena el celular de Rachel, la morena habla por un par de minutos y cuelga

Los chicos llamaron y quieren que nos reunamos hoy a eso de las 9 p.m.- dice Rachel- con eso nos distraemos y la pasamos bien

Sabes, no es mala idea- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa y le ruge el estomago

¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunta la morena

Sí, creo que mi estomago ya habló por mi- dice Quinn

Ven, vamos a la cocina mi papá preparó su famosa lasaña vegana- dice Rachel

Umm, delicioso, por eso me encanta venir a tu casa- dice la rubia en el trayecto hasta la cocina

* * *

A las 8: 30 p.m en casa de la rubia

Quinn estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir con sus ex compañeros de coro cuando de repente recibe una llamada en Skype

Hola- dice Santana

San…- dice la rubia

Siento no haber respondido tus mensajes, necesitaba tiempo… todavía lo necesito- dice la latina- pero tenía que escuchar tu voz, verte, sé que me estoy contradiciendo, yo…- suspira

Estás preciosa- dice Quinn sin pensar

Quinn, no… no seas mentirosa sé que me veo horrible - dice Santana

Amor- dice la rubia

Quinn- dice la latina y un par de lágrimas caen por su rostro pero las limpia rápidamente

Te extraño- le dice la rubia en un sollozo

Yo también te extraño Amor- dice Santana- yo sé que terminamos pero…

Los sentimientos todavía están aquí- termina de decir Quinn y señala a su corazón

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dice la latina limpiando otra de sus lágrimas- Quinn me muero por verte, besarte, tenerte cerca de mi… pero necesitamos tiempo antes de volver a estar en contacto- le dice entre sollozos- no sabes lo difícil que es para mí negar tus llamadas o no responder a tus mensajes, yo sé que quieres saber de mí y yo quiero saber de ti pero por ahora esto no es saludable para ninguna de las dos

Lo sé- admite la rubia- pero te amo, Te Amo y no puedo evitar ponerme en contacto contigo aún cuando sé que estoy haciendo todo esto más difícil… te prometo que desde ahora lo voy a intentar

Yo también te amo- dice Santana

Quinn lleva una de sus manos a sus labios y le manda un beso, la latina hace como si lo recibiera

A…adiós- dice Santana entre lágrimas

Adiós… Amor- dice Quinn y la llamada termina

La rubia observa una de sus fotos juntas y sonríe, se ve al espejo y sabe que necesita arreglar su maquillaje, necesita subir su ánimo y esta noche le caía de maravilla la invitación de sus ex compañeros

La noche fue una de reencuentros, la rubia se relajó hablando con sus ex compañeros y durante algunos minutos pudo dejar de pensar en Santana. Puck le había propuesto ir a un lugar más privado a recordar viejos tiempos pero tanto él como los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar a rubia diciendo que estaba completamente enamorada de una mujer y que no la cambiaría por nadie ni arriesgaría su relación con ella. Eso hizo en truco, de nuevo estaba pensando en Santana y en su conversación hace una pocas horas, eso hizo que bebiera cada vez más y más

La rubia estaba bailando y disfrutando de la música electro

Eres muy linda- le dice una pelirroja al oído

Quinn está desinhibida por el alcohol, la mira de arriba abajo y dice- tú no estás nada mal

Baila conmigo- dice la pelirroja provocativamente, los demás gleeks observan la escena con ojos curiosos pero no dicen nada y Rachel siente que debe intervenir cuanto antes justo en ese momento la rubia le prueba que eso no es necesario

Tengo novia- dice Quinn aunque no es del todo cierto

Ella no está aquí ¿o sí?- dice la chica con una sonrisa pícara

Yo la respeto con eso es suficiente- dice la rubia sorprendiendo a Puck y Finn pues no pueden creer cómo Quinn dejó pasar semejante oportunidad de ligarse a otra chica

Voy a estar en la barra por si te arrepientes der fiel- le dice con una guiño y se aleja

Como zorrita ¿no?- dice Mercedes a la morena

No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor- dice Rachel y desde ese momento se asegura de estar al pendiente de la rubia

* * *

Un par de horas después

Quinn estaba ebria, Rachel le había advertido que se emborracharía si seguía bebiendo de esa manera pero la rubia no le hizo caso

Esta noche te quedas en mi casa- dice la morena- no quiero que tus padres te vean en este estado

Yo quiero mi cama- dice la rubia haciendo puchero

No me hagas puchero, es la mejor opción que tienes- dice Rachel

Está bien- dice Quinn

La rubia duerme durante la mayoría del trayecto hasta la casa de la morena quien la lleva hasta su habitación con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus padres pero Quinn se tropieza

Shhh- dice Rachel- no hagas ruido

Oops- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Llegan a la habitación, la morena busca algunas pijamas para irse a descansar, pues la dos están exhaustas

Yo me cambio en el baño y tú te cambias aquí- dice la morena al pasarle la pijama a Quinn

7 minutos después Rachel sale del baño y encuentra a la rubia en ropa interior, no era la primera vez que la veía así, es más reconocía que su amiga tenía un cuerpo espectacular pero si era la primera vez que se le quedaba mirando por puro placer

¿Por qué no te pusiste la pijama?- le pregunta

Es pequeña… prefiero dormir así- dice la rubia y señala su cuerpo

Las dos se meten en la cama después de decir las buenas noches pero Quinn continua hablando

Hoy hablé con San- dice la rubia- me pidió tiempo,…yo… yo sé tiene razón al igual que tu pero, pero la extraño- de un momento empieza a llorar y la morena la consuela

_Esa era la razón por la que estaba bebiendo así- piensa Rachel_

No llores Quinn, me parte el corazón verte así- dice la morena suavemente mientras limpia sus lágrimas

Gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo- dice Quinn entre sollozos- te quiero

Yo también te quiero Quinn y no sabes cuánto- dice Rachel, se miran a los ojos y en un impulso la besa, la morena besa a la rubia quien en un principio no le responde pero al pasar de unos pocos segundos las dos se dan a la tarea de explorar con sus labios y sus lenguas, el beso termina y la morena puede ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia aún así para Rachel este era el mejor beso que le habían dado sólo por el hecho de haber besado a Quinn Fabray

* * *

**NA: Sé que algunos de ustedes no les agrada Quinntana y quieren Faberry de inmediato pero yo tengo pensadas ciertas cosas de una forma y no las voy a cambiar pues quiero que esta historia sea diferente y poco convencional, aún no he decidido el final así que veremos que pasa en el transcurso de la historia**

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217 : )**


	9. Me Gusta Quinn

Capitulo 9: Me Gusta Quinn

_Gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo- dice Quinn entre sollozos- te quiero_

_Yo también te quiero Quinn y no sabes cuánto- dice Rachel, se miran a los ojos y en un impulso la besa, la morena besa a la rubia quien en un principio no le responde pero al pasar de unos pocos segundos las dos se dan a la tarea de explorar con sus labios y sus lenguas, el beso termina y la morena puede ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia aún así para Rachel este era el mejor beso que le habían dado sólo por el hecho de haber besado a Quinn Fabray_

* * *

No- dice Quinn una vez se desprende del beso- esto no debió pasar

Lo siento Quinn, fue un impulso, tú estabas triste y yo quería consolarte, yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando- Rachel dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, en realidad no podía negar que sentía una fuerte atracción por la rubia

Eso no importa ahora- dice Quinn- nos besamos y no podemos cambiar lo que pasó… sólo no le des tanta importancia, no es como si se fuera a repetir…las dos estamos enamoradas de otras personas

La morena no sabe por qué las palabras de la rubia la hirieron tanto

Oh…Okay, ¿podríamos dejar este secreto entre nosotras? No quiero hacerle daño a Brody- dice Rachel

Creo que deberías decírselo convivir con él y conocerlo más me ha hecho apreciarlo y en realidad no me gustaría ocultarle esto- dice la rubia

Tú misma dijiste que no le diéramos tanta importancia, entonces mejor no le decimos nada ¿sí?- dice la morena

Como quieras- dice Quinn- es tu relación

En ese momento a Rachel la invade el sentimiento de culpa, pues así haya sido sólo un beso había engañado a su novio

Hasta mañana Rachel- dice Quinn y le da la espalda

Hasta mañana Quinn- dice la morena

Un par de minutos después la rubia se queda profundamente dormida, rache no puede pegar el ojo en toda la noche pues no hace más que pensar en ese beso y en los descubrimientos que trajo, no sólo sentía atracción hacia su mejor amiga, Quinn le gustaba y mucho

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- piensa Rachel_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Quinn despierta al sentir los fuertes rayos del sol, en realidad no se sorprende al ver que Rachel no está a su lado y que en la mesita de noche hay un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas y gracias a Dios que estaban allí pues las necesitaba urgentemente para quitarse esa resaca

Unos veinte minutos después de baja hasta la cocina donde Rachel estaba preparando el desayuno

Buenos días- dice la rubia

Buenos días-dice la moren- ¿cómo dormiste?

Bien- le responde con una sonrisa- el problema fue como amanecí, gracias por las aspirinas

Con todo lo que bebiste ayer era obvio que ibas a amanecer con resaca- dice Rachel

¿Cómo dormiste tú?- pregunta Quinn

Bien- le responde

_No dormí en toda la noche pensando en ese beso pero eso no algo que tu necesites saber- piensa la morena_

¿Qué estás preparando?- pregunta la rubia

Sopa de vegetales, las dos lo necesitamos- dice Rachel

Las chicas desayunan tranquilamente hablando de la reunión con sus amigos y las anécdotas que les dejo la noche así que la morena no puede evitar hablar del beso

Quinn, creo que es importante que hablemos de lo que pasó anoche… del beso- dice Rachel

¿El beso? ¿De qué me hablas?- le pregunta como si nada antes de tomar un sorbo de café

¿En realidad no lo recuerdas?- pregunta la morena pues es posible que ese sea uno de los efectos del alcohol

Tú me dijiste que querías que fuera un secreto entre nosotras y si queremos que las cosas sigan así lo mejor es no comentarlo- dice Quinn tranquilamente

Tú no entiendes para mi fue diferente- dice Rachel y por una vez quiere ser sincera y decirle a Quinn lo que está sintiendo

Pues claro que fue diferente, es la primera vez que besas a una mujer- dice la rubia

Es única vez que te he besado- dice la morena

Yo sé que esto es algo extraño porque eres mi mejor amiga- dice Quinn- pero por la misma razón es mejor dejarlo ir, ninguna de nosotras estaba pensando con claridad, no te enredes la cabeza con esto

Justo cuando Rachel quería decir algo más suena el celular de la rubia

_Hola mamá- dice Quinn_

_Hola Quinn, yo sé que estás en casa de Rachel y sabía que tenía que llamarte y recodarte la cita que tenemos hoy en un par de horas- dice Judy_

_Sí, mamá, no se me olvidó- miente la rubia_

_Entonces ven para acá, apenas tienes el tiempo justo, para regresar, cambiarte e irnos- dice Judy_

_En veinte minutos estoy allá- dice Quinn_

_Okay, aquí te espero, saluda a Rachel de mi parte- dice Judy_

_Las dos cuelgan_

_Mamá, te manda saludos- dice Quinn_

¿Te vas?- pregunta la morena

Sí, mamá tiene una cita médica y quede de ir con ella- dice la rubia

Entonces, supongo que nos vemos después- dice Rachel

Recuerda que Sugar nos invito a su casa para disfrutar de su piscina- dice Quinn- no me lo perdería, espero verte allí

No te preocupes, así será- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Adiós Rach, gracias por todo- dice Quinn, se acerca a Rachel la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

La morena no sabe como ese simple gesto hace que tiemblen sus rodillas

* * *

En la tarde

Kurt estaba en medio del parque con dos cafés en mano esperando a Rachel quien le había dicho que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él

Hola Kurt ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta mientras reevalúa si hablar con Kurt es lo correcto

Yo estoy muy bien Rachel, ahora sí no le des vueltas al asunto y vamos al grano porque me tienes en ascuas- dice el chico mientras le entrega el café

Rachel organiza sus pensamientos y piensa que si va a compartir esto con alguien al menos lo va a hacer con Kurt, una persona de su entera confianza

Me gusta Quinn- dice la morena y Kurt casi se atraganta con su café

¡¿Qué?!- le pregunta

Últimamente me he sentido atraída a Quinn y anoche lo confirmé, me gusta Quinn- dice Rachel

Okay, calmémonos- dice Kurt aunque el único estresado es él- ¿cómo pasó esto?

No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, no sabes lo mucho que me afectaba ser la mejor amiga de Quinn, convivir con ella y prácticamente no verla, cuando creía que Santana era su nueva mejor amiga me molesté por qué creí que me había cambiado, que ya no ocupaba un lugar especial en su vida pero cuando supe que eran novias mi mundo se vino abajo, sentí celos, envidia quizá por esa razón Santana y yo nunca fuimos grandes amigas- dice la morena

Entiendo que sientas atracción incluso celos, eso también pasa entre amigos pero qué pasó para que reconocieras que te gusta Quinn- dice el chico

Anoche nos besamos- dice Rachel

Oh…- dice Kurt- ¿también te gustan las mujeres?

Tú sabes que yo me preocupo por las etiquetas en cuanto a la sexualidad- dice la morena

¿Te ha gustado alguna otra mujer?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad

Se apreciar su belleza- dice Rachel- y sí, se me ha cruzado uno que otro mal pensamiento

Dime qué pasó con el beso- dice Kurt

Ella dijo que no le diéramos importancia pero ese beso cambio mi mundo, me alteró los sentidos y yo estoy aquí muriéndome por besarla otra vez- dice la morena

¿Y Brody?- dice Kurt

Lo engañé y sé que estuvo mal, que él no se lo merece, de hecho le pedí a Quinn que el secreto permaneciera entre nosotras- dice la morena- Brody ha sido el mejor novio que he tenido y aún así no es suficiente

_Él no es Quinn- piensa Rachel_

¿Has pensado en hablar de esto con ella?- pregunta el chico- quizá esa es la mejor solución

Y perder su amistad, eso ni loca- dice Rachel- al menos durante las vacaciones no estamos viviendo juntas y quizás para cuando regresemos a Nueva York ya me habré olvidado de todo esto además Quinn sigue perdidamente de Santana, eso lo tengo bastante claro, no sabes lo afectada que está desde que terminaron y se ha vuelto muy buena amiga de Brody, aquí la que está enredando todo soy yo

No es como si estuvieras enamorada de Quinn- dice Kurt y la morena evita mirarlo a los ojos- dale tiempo y verás que todo tiene una solución

Eso espero Kurt, eso espero- dice la morena

* * *

En la noche

Quinn regresa a casa después de pasar todo el día con su madre y de inmediato se va a su habitación pues siente que necesita una siesta con urgencia

La rubia vuelve ducharse, lava su cabello, se cambia y se pone la pijama, siente los parpados pesados pero no logra conciliar el sueño pues hay algo que viene pensando desde hace un rato

¿Por qué me besaste Rach?- se pregunta y toca sus labios como si aún sintiera la sensación de aquel beso

La verdad Quinn sabía que esa explicación de "fue impulso" era sólo una excusa, la morena no había tomado tanto como ella, es más estaba prácticamente sobria así que el alcohol quedaba fuera de las opciones, y si el beso fue para consolarla eso tampoco tenía explicación pues no era la primera vez que Quinn estaba triste o mal por algo y en ninguna de las otras ocasiones se habían besado, para la rubia era obvio que había algo más

Si la rubia era sincera consigo misma, en realidad no quería preguntar, no quería saber y mucho menos afectar su amistad con la morena en consecuencia a eso, por eso le había dicho que no le dieran importancia al asunto. Quinn ya estaba bastante mal al estar separada de la mujer que ama como para enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder a Rachel, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, su apoyo, su todo

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217 : )**


	10. ¿Amor?

Capitulo 10: ¿Amor?

En casa de Sugar Motta

La mayoría de sus compañeros de glee club estaban allí, disfrutando de la gran piscina y el día soleado. Quinn estaba un poco preocupada pues Rachel aún no llegaba y al parecer no quería contestar sus llamadas

Kurt- dice Quinn- ¿sabes si Rachel viene?

Sí, hablé con ella hace un rato y me dijo que estaba retrasada- dice el chico

Gracias Kurt- dice la rubia y nota que Puck se acerca a ella

Ahora si cuéntame de tu novia o ex- dice Puck- no sé cómo no me invitaste para hacer un trío con lo bien que la pasábamos tú y yo

No quiero hablar de eso ahora Puck- dice Quinn

Cuéntame- le insiste

La rubia no le dice nada y por un momento sostienen la mirada

¿La amas?- pregunta Puck con seriedad

Sí- es lo único responde Quinn antes de irse

20 minutos después

Quinn estaba hablando con Mercedes, cuando ve que llega Rachel en un bikini, la rubia se distrae un poco por las palabras de su amigas y vuelve a mirar a la morena en un bikini negro perfecto para su tono de piel

Se nota que Rachel le ha sacado provecho al canto y al baile- dice Mercedes- la chica se ve bien

Sí- es lo único que dice la rubia

Hola chicas- dice la morena

Hola- responden Mercedes y Quinn

Mercedes es llamada por Sam y deja a las chicas solas compartiendo un momento incomodo para ambas

Te estuve llamando- dice Quinn- llegue a pensar que no ibas a venir

Tú sabes que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar- le dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Ya…- dice la rubia

En realidad me demoré porque estaba comprándome este vestido de baño, me cansé de buscar el mío y al parecer lo dejé en Nueva York- le comenta- ¿cómo me queda?

Muy bien- dice Quinn sin mirarla demasiado y la dos pueden sentir la incómoda tensión entre ellas

Voy a hablar con Kurt- dice Rachel

Okay, entonces no te ocupo más- dice la rubia y camina algunos pasos alejándose de su amiga hasta que siente que la detienen

Quinn las cosas no son así- dice la morena

¿Entonces por qué siento que me estás evitando?- le pregunta la rubia

No lo hago, nunca podría alejarme de ti… eres mi mejor amiga, eso nada lo va a cambiar- le da un abrazo- voy a hablar con Kurt y después seguimos hablando

Okay- dice Quinn y se tranquiliza un poco

Las chicas comparten con sus antiguos compañeros y disfrutan de su día

El verano pasa rápidamente, las chicas se ponen en contacto algunas veces pero prefieren pasar la mayoría de sus días en familia ya que no los ven cuando están estudiando, la rubia intentaba distraerse para no pensar tanto, desde hace un mes no sabe de la latina pero entiende que las dos necesitan tiempo para lidiar con sus sentimientos aunque sea una de la tareas más arduas que jamás hayan hecho. Al parecer las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel habían vuelto a la normalidad y la rubia se sentía agradecida por eso, aquel beso nunca volvió a ser mencionado y no se hicieron más preguntas sobre el tema. Quinn y Rachel toman el vuelo de regreso juntas y unas horas después llegan al apartamento que se ha convertido en su pequeño hogar

* * *

Hogar dulce hogar- dice Rachel una vez ingresan al apartamento

En eso tienes toda la razón- dice Brody, el novio de la morena había llegado antes que ella- hola Amor

El chico sale a su encuentro, la abraza y le da un beso; Quinn evita mirar la escena pues le recuerda a aquella persona especial que aún hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido con tan sólo pensar en ella

Hola Quinn- dice Brody

Hola Brody, es bueno verte de nuevo- dice la rubia, los se acercan y se abrazan, de repente Quinn siente que giran

Te extrañé Rubia- dice el chico pues con la convivencia los dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos además Brody fue un gran apoyo durante su rompimiento con Santana

Lo mismo digo- dice Quinn

¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?-pregunta Brody

Muy bien nos divertimos mucho con el resto de los gleeks- dice Quinn y en realidad fue bueno pasar tiempo con otras personas y por un momento dejar de pensar en aquellas que ya no están

Los chicos conversan un poco más y vuelven a la rutina del semestre anterior. La primera semana de regreso a clases pasa rápidamente, principalmente fue la emoción del reencuentro con sus compañeros de clase

Llega el primer viernes de regreso a clases, Quinn fue invitada a celebrar el reencuentro con algunos de sus compañeros pero en realidad no tenía ánimos de fiesta, sólo quería quedarse en casa y ver una buena película al lado de Rachel, si la rubia era sincera consigo misma extrañaba esas pequeñas cosas, en gran parte todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero aún habían preguntas sin respuesta

Sin embargo lo curioso de hacer planes que no siempre salen como tú lo esperas

Brody llega a casa sin su novia

¿Dónde está Rachel?- pregunta Quinn

Se va a quedar un rato más con sus amigas- dice el chico

¿Y por qué regresaste tan temprano y no te quedaste con ella?- le pregunta con curiosidad

Porque tú, mi amigo y yo tenemos planes- dice Brody con una sonrisa

¿Cuál amigo?- lo mira como si tuviera dos cabeza pues para todos era obvio que la rubia era lesbiana y en ese momento no quería salir con nadie, en especial con un hombre

Este amigo- dice Puck al entrar tras Brody

Hola Puck- dice extrañada pues sabe que esos dos traman algo

Okay, díganme que pasa- dice la rubia

Para todos es claro que tu separación con Santana te dolió mucho y eso pero ya tuviste el tiempo suficiente para superarlo al estilo de las chicas ahora lo vas a hacer a mi estilo- le dice Puck con una sonrisa

Así que cámbiate porque vamos a salir- dice Brody

No estoy muy segura de esto ¿a dónde me quieren llevar?

No te preocupes por eso, tú sólo ven con nosotros- dice Puck

Una hora después Quinn está con Puck y Brody en un bar de striptease

No puedo creer que me hayan traído a un sitio de estos- dice Quinn

Fue idea de Puck- se defiende Brody- yo sólo estoy aquí para supervisar

Si, claro- dice la rubia en tono de burla

Tú sólo relájate y disfruta- dice Puck- eso es lo que yo voy a hacer

La rubia mira a su alrededor, había mujer por todas parte, bailando, moviéndose sensualmente y la verdad ninguna de ellas la atraía aunque era entretenido verlas bailar, era obvio que los chicos estaba pasando un buen rato y les agradecía su esfuerzo al fin y al cabo no tenía nada de malo pasar un buen rato con los chicos sin todo el drama de compartir cómo te sientes

Quinn quería irse a casa a descansar sólo estaba esperando que los chicos regresaran del baño y si se le había hecho raro que fueran juntos pero ni modo. De un momento a otro una bailarina que no había visto antes empieza a bailar cerca a ella, la rubia queda cautivada por el movimiento de su cuerpo y con los primeros pasos supo que iba a ser algo memorable. La chica tenía cierta distinción que la hacía sobresalir entre las demás

Esa linda afroamericana le estaba dando un lap dance y Quinn no podía quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, eso de estar un tanto sin sexo la estaba afectando… la última vez que estuvo con alguien fue con su ex. Al voltear un poco su cabeza la rubia puede ver a Brody y a Puck observando el baile con sonrisas en rostros, era más que obvio que los dos lo habían planeado

Eres sensacional, una excelente bailarina- le comenta Quinn rompiendo los protocolos del lap dance

La chica continúa con su baile y mira con curiosidad- gracias, Rubia

Es en serio, eres genial- dice la rubia

¿Me estás diciendo eso porque quieres llevarme a la cama?- le pregunta la bailarina al oído

Eres una mujer atractiva, bellísima, llevarte a la cama sería un placer- Quinn no sabía como salían las palabras de su boca

Yo no soy de esas- dice la bailarina- sí quieres sexo puedes dar la vuelta por esta calle y darte cuenta que hay muchas chicas que hacen ese tipo de cosas

Te dije que me encantaría llevarte a la cama, nunca dije que lo haría, el sexo no es suficiente cuando quieres hacer el amor- dice Quinn y eso sorprende a la bailarina que se sienta a su lado una vez termina la canción

Mi nombre es Alyssa- le dice con una sonrisa

Hola, yo soy Quinn- dice la rubia

¿No te molesta que te miren como un pedazo de carne cuando tu cuerpo es una obra de arte- le pregunta?- la rubia con genuina curiosidad

¿Qué es arte para ti?- le pregunta Alyssa

No te conozco y ya me caes muy bien- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

La bailarina y Quinn hablan durante mucho tiempo lo que sorprende un poco a Puck y Brody

A Quinn le llueven las mujeres- comenta Puck

Puck, sólo están hablando- dice Brody

Por eso, se supone que la chica debería estar bailando, no hablando con Quinn- dice Puck

Sí, pero hace mucho que no veía sonreír a Quinn así- le comenta- nunca sabes dónde puedes encontrar a un amigo

Yo creo que le esta endulzando el oído, en un rato Quinn va tener a esa chica gritando su nombre- dice Puck- debimos hacer esto desde hace mucho

¿Alguna vez dejas de pensar en sexo Puck?- le pregunta Brody

No molestes, mejor vamos a casa que estoy cansado- dice Puck

Tienes razón, vamos por Quinn- dice Brody

Los chicos se acercan a la mesa

Quinn ya se hace algo tarde que te parece si nos vamos a casa- pregunta Brody

Eh…- dice la rubia y mira a la bailarina con quien estaba conversando- no se preocupen yo llego después

¿Segura?- pregunta Puck

Sí, no hay problema—dice Quinn

Adiós chicos- se despide la bailarina al verlos partir

Entre tragos y copas la noche se hace más y más corta, en especial cuando tienes excelente compañía

…Sí, mis amigos están un poco locos- dice Quinn entre risas, la verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho aunque sabía que era hora de regresar a casa

Eres muy divertida Quinn- dice la bailarina- pero mejor no tomes más, ya estás borracha y aquí viene gente de todo tipo, así que no tomes riesgos- le aconseja

¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta

Son las 3: 30 am o las 4:00 no sé, el reloj está borroso- dice Alyssa aunque estaba menos ebria que Quinn y las dos ríen

Voy a tomar un taxi- dice Quinn

Mi casa no es muy lejos de aquí, si quieres te puedes quedar allí por esta noche, sólo si quieres, no hay presiones- le dice la bailarina

Quinn acompaña a la bailarina hasta su camerino y la ayuda a cambiarse lo que es gracioso porque con los tragos que tiene encima son dos personas muy descoordinadas, las chicas salen de allí rumbo a la casa de la bailarina

* * *

En la mañana

Rachel estaba desnuda contra el cuerpo de su novio quien aun descansaba. La morena no había podido dormir muy bien sin tener certeza del paradero de la rubia quien se había desaparecido el dia anterior

Brody se mueve y despierta poco a poco

Buenos días Amor- le dice el chico con una sonrisa y la besa en la mejilla

Buenos días- dice la morena

¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunta

Muy bien, mejor que nunca entre tus brazos- le miente pues Rachel sabe perfectamente que no hay nada como dormir entre los brazos de Quinn

Brody se siente algo cariñoso y empieza a dejar besos en su cuello

Umm, Amor tu sabes dónde está Quinn- le pregunta

¿No llegó anoche?- le pregunta

No, ¿tú sabes algo?- pregunta la morena

Pues… eh… Puck, ella y yo fuimos a un bar de striptease, tú sabes… para levantarle el ánimo, al final Quinn se quedó conversando animadamente con una de las bailarinas y dijo que después llegaría a casa

¿Qué? ¿Cómo así que conversando con bailarinas? Brody, Quinn no está aquí que tal si le pasó algo- dice la morena preocupada

Pues según Puck, Quinn tenía planes para esa chica, si entiendes a lo que me refiero- dice Brody

Quinn no haría eso- dice la morena- no con una chica como esas

Era una mujer hermosa y Quinn estaba bastante entretenida, la verdad creo que le terminó de ir muy bien- dice Brody

Justo en ese momento suena el reloj despertador pues Brody tenía una clase en la mañana

Voy a alistarme Amor- le dice el chico y mira su celular- tengo un mensaje de Quinn

¿Qué dice?- pregunta la morena

Que no va llegar a dormir y le puso una carita feliz- dice Brody sonriendo- Quinn es mi héroe, se ligó a esa chica

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba que hervía por dentro de ira, detestaba la idea de que la rubia compartiera su cuerpo con alguien más

40 minutos después Brody sale de casa pues iba justo a tiempo a la clase, la morena decide darse una ducha para tranquilizarse un poco. Justo sale del baño cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces se va hasta allá

¿Me puedes decir dónde estabas?- le pregunta a la rubia- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti

Estaba con una amiga, ya relájate- dice con una sonrisa que sólo molesta más a Rachel- le mandé un mensaje a Brody

¡Qué me relaje Quinn! ¿Qué hiciste?- le grita- estabas con qué sabe en donde con quién sabe quien

Sólo me divertí un poco- le dice muy tranquiliza pues se divirtió mucho hablando con la bailarina hasta el amanecer, en realidad disfrutó de su compañía al parecer había ganado una nueva amiga, pero parece que eso no era lo que la morena quería escuchar

¿Te acostaste con ella? ¡Dímelo! - le exige bastante enojada y con mirada acusadora mientras se acerca a Quinn

Rachel, es mi vida y si quiero acostarme con alguien lo hago- la rubia se pone a la defensiva pues no soporta que nadie la controle

¡Tú siempre haces lo que se te da la gana!- la acusa

¡No es como si tuviera que darte explicaciones- le dice también enojada- deja de comportarte como novia celosa!

La morena le da la espalda pues no quiere que Quinn sepa lo mucho que la hirieron esas palabras, lo mucho que le duele sentir en ese momento

Rachel, lo s…- intenta decir la rubia pero se da cuenta que la morena le da la espalda así que se pone frente a ella

¡Eres una idiota Quinn!- le dice Rachel y la rubia puede ver su mirada nublada por lágrimas, una mirada llena de dolor, decepción y algo de los que las dos no querían hablar pero ya era imposible de negar, Amor

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217 : )**


	11. Abre La Puerta

Capitulo 11: Abre La Puerta

_¡Eres una idiota Quinn!- le dice Rachel y la rubia puede ver su mirada nublada por lágrimas, una mirada llena de dolor, decepción y algo de los que las dos no querían hablar pero ya era imposible de negar, Amor_

* * *

Lo siento Rachel- dice la rubia y las chicas comparten un momento de silencio donde ninguna sabe que decir, para ambas era muy claro que la morena sentía algo por Quinn, algo muy grande

Voy a terminar con Brody- dice Rachel

Si estás segura y eso es lo que quieres, Rachel… Brody también es mi amigo- dice la rubia

No quiero hacerle daño, no se lo merece- dice la morena

Es cierto- comenta Quinn

Siento que me apresuré a vivir con él porque me consumían los celos y no quería aceptar lo que siento por ti… no sé por qué siento lo que siento por ti, ¿por qué me en….?- dice Rachel

No lo digas, por favor- la interrumpe Quinn- todo este tiempo estuvimos mintiéndonos, sabíamos que algo pasaba y no lo hablamos, por un momento pensé que era tema superado, que quizá eran imaginaciones mías

Sólo dime… ¿sientes algo por mi?- le pregunta la morena

Eres mi mejor amiga Rachel y te quiero mucho- dice la rubia

Pero…, siempre hay un pero y siento que la única que está exponiendo su corazón aquí soy yo- dice Rachel

Y tú crees que todo a esta situación no me duele, yo no quiero perderte, ni lastimarte pero debo ser sincera y la verdad es que no podemos seguir así- dice Quinn

¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra amistad de años se acaba aquí?- pregunta la morena y reaparecen las lágrimas

No, sólo digo que necesitamos un tiempo aparte, no se me ocurre nada más y esto no es saludable para ninguna de las dos, tú eres mi mejor amiga, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y sé que no puedes controlar de quien te enamoras pero yo no quiero darte ilusiones o falsas esperanzas… yo aún sigo enamorada de Santana y no ha pasado un día en que no me arrepienta de haber terminado nuestra relación- dice la rubia

¿Y así lidias con tus problemas?- le comenta Rachel

¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunta Quinn con confusión

Brody me contó que te quedaste con esa stripper- dice la morena

Alyssa es una gran conversadora y creo que podemos ser grandes amigas, no tiene nada de malo conocer gente nueva además me divertí y por un momento dejé de pensar en todo lo que pasa en mi vida- le aclara la rubia

Lo siento, no debí tener ese ataque irracional de celos- dice Rachel- sé que no tengo el derecho de reclamarte nada… pero no pude soportarlo más

Sentémonos y hablemos un poco más de esto- sugiere Quinn

Las chicas caminan hasta el sofá y se sientan para hablar

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías?- le pregunta la rubia

Lo he sentido desde hace algún tiempo pero lo confirmé desde que estabas con Santana- le dice la morena con sinceridad- quizá antes no me preocupaba por las relaciones en las que estábamos, a fin de cuentas las dos sabíamos que no era nada serio pero con Santana las cosas cambiaron radicalmente

Rachel…- dice Quinn- tú me dijiste que te gustaba mucho Brody

Y me gusta Brody, en mis planes no estaba enamorarme de ti, de mi mejor amiga- dice la morena y la rubia pasa su mano por su cabellera- esto no es fácil para mí, sé que te puedo perder, por eso no te lo dije antes

Esa es la razón por la que no quise hablarlo, lo supe cuando me besaste- dice la rubia

Ese beso aclaró muchas de mis dudas- dice Rachel y pausa- quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que me respondas con sinceridad ¿qué sentiste después del beso?

Confusión porque aún no entendía por qué lo habías hecho y también sentí que había traicionado a San, lo que es irónico ya que ni siquiera estamos juntas- dice Quinn

No quiero perderte Quinn- dice la morena

Y no va a ser así- dice la rubia antes de darle un abrazo

Tú dijiste que querías algo de tiempo y yo no quiero te sientas obligada a irte, este es nuestro apartamento, nuestro lugar y yo sé que nuestra amistad puede superar esto - dice Rachel

No voy a irme a ninguna parte- dice Quinn- y tienes razón, eres mi mejor amiga y esto no nos va a apartar

* * *

Dos días después

Hola Quinn- dice Marley una vez llega a un café- bar

Hola Marley ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta la rubia

Bien, es bueno saber de ti Quinn, ya ha pasado algún tiempo- dice la chica

Siento haber perdido el contacto con ustedes pero pensé que era lo mejor después de todo lo que pasó con San- dice la rubia

Nosotras entendemos, sabemos que es una situación difícil - dice la chica

¿Sabes algo de ella?- pregunta Quinn

En realidad no hablo con Santana desde hace 3 semanas y el cambio de horario tampoco ayuda- dice Marley – lo que si me contó es que le estaba yendo muy bien y que tenía una oferta interesante pero no hablamos mucho tiempo

Me alegra que todo vaya bien y que está cumpliendo sus sueños- dice la rubia

Se nota que la extrañas- dice Marley

Y no sabes cuánto- dice Quinn- yo sé que ella es el amor de mi vida, dejarla ir ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado

Las chicas y yo…- dice Marley pero es interrumpida

Espera- dice Quinn y escucha atentamente la música que suena en el lugar

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Marley intrigada

No la reconoces, esa es la voz de San, estoy segura- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Si no es se parece mucho- dice la chica- ¿será?

Quizá, tú puedes preguntarle cuando hables con ella- dice la rubia con una mirada triste

¿Por qué no hablas tú con ella? Yo creo que las dos lo necesitan- dice Marley y Quinn puede notar que hay algo más que no le quiere decir

Ella y yo tenemos un trato, además no quiero distraerla de lo realmente importante- dice la rubia

Quinn, no es bueno que se hagan esto, sólo se están haciendo daño- le dice la chica

Quiero darle tiempo al tiempo- dice la rubia- esa es una promesa que le hice y que no pienso romper

* * *

Una semana después en una de las cafeterías de NYADA

Hablé con Quinn, Kurt y le dije lo que me estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo- dice Rachel

El chico casi se atraganta con lo que estaba bebiendo- ¿y qué pasó?

Me puse súper celosa porque me enteré que había pasado toda la noche con una chica y una cosa llegó a la otra hasta que hablamos de lo que estábamos evitando, me dijo que aún está enamorada de Santana y que no quiere perder mi amistad- dice la morena

Lo siento Rach- dice Kurt

Yo lo siento más Kurt pero no hay nada que pueda hacer- dice Rachel

Si estás tan segura de lo que quieres no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente - dice Kurt

Kurt, yo no quiero seguir ilusionándome cuando es muy claro que Quinn no ha podido lidiar con lo de Santana- dice la morena

Quizá sólo necesita tiempo- dice Kurt- aún así deberías terminar con Brody, es un buen chico y no hay necesidad de que haya más drama entre tú y Quinn

Ya lo hice- dice la morena sorprendiéndolo de nuevo

¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?!- le pregunta sorprendido

Ayer, yo ya no podía seguir con esa relación, mucho menos si no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos- dice la morena

¿Y qué te dijo?- le pregunta Kurt

No lo tomó muy bien, estaba furioso y me dijo que no comprendía que pasaba si todo estaba tan bien, después organizó sus cosas y se fue- dice Rachel- cuando estaba cerca a la puerta me miró y se notaba que tenía muchas preguntas, preguntas que yo no quise responderle, me dolió tanto verlo así

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quinn estaba ahí cuando terminaron?- le pregunta el chico

Por supuesto que no- dice la morena- eso era algo que tenía que hacer por mi misma y sin la interferencia de nadie

Bueno, ya puedes empezar desde cero y pensar bien las cosas- dice Kurt- y por qué no, tu amistad con Quinn se puede fortalecer de todo esto

Ojalá tengas razón- dice Rachel

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar

Como ya lo sabrás Rachel terminó conmigo

Sí- dice la rubia

¿Tú sabes qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?- le pregunta desesperado

Brody, yo prefiero no meterme en sus asuntos, si hay alguien a quien tienes que preguntarle eso es a Rachel- dice Quinn

Lo sé, pero tú también eres mi amiga- dice Brody

Y también soy la mejor amiga de Rachel, Brody no me pongas entre la espada y la pared, tú sabes que nunca traicionaría su confianza- dice la rubia

Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que necesito entender, yo la amo y todo se acabó así de la nada- dice el chico y Quinn no podría sentirse peor

Siento no poder ayudarte- dice la rubia

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- dice el chico y por un momento la rubia evita mirarlo- mejor me voy a clase y me distraigo pensando en algo más

Brody se levanta de la silla donde estaba y dice- adiós Quinn, también te extraño Rubia- le sonríe

Yo también extraño cuando dejabas tus cosas por todas partes- dice la rubia con un poco de humor para relajar el ambiente

O cuando caminaba desnudo por el apartamento- añade el chico siguiéndole el juego

Eww…- dice la rubia aunque sonríe

Yo sé te gustan las chicas pero no puedes negar que tengo buen físico- dice Brody y hace mover sus pectorales

Ya basta- dice Quinn- ya en serio, yo también te voy a extrañar

Vamos a seguir hablando ¿cierto?- le pregunta Brody

Eres uno mis mejores amigos, por supuesto que vamos a seguir hablando- dice la rubia

Los chicos se dan un abrazo y se despiden

Adiós Brody- dice Quinn

Adiós Quinn- dice el chico

* * *

Días después

Las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel estaban mejorando, a pesar de todo lo sucedido se conocían desde hace mucho y su amistad era muy importante para ellas

Quinn regresa al apartamento en la tarde pues sólo tenía clase en la mañana y la morena en cambio no regresaría hasta en la noche

La rubia estaba preparando algo de comer cuando de repente recibe una llamada de un número desconocido

Hola- contesta la rubia

Hola- le dicen y sólo faltó una palabra para reconocerla

San… -dice Quinn y el corazón le late a mil por hora- hola ¿cómo estás Am…?- se corrige- ¿cómo estás?

Bien…- pausa- en realidad no, te extraño Amor- le dice la latina con sinceridad

Tú no sabes la falta que me haces y lo mucho que necesito escuchar tu voz Preciosa, hasta creo que te escuché en la radio- dice Quinn

Eso es posible- dice Santana y la rubia puede sentir su sonrisa- …tenemos que hablar, creo ya pusimos suficiente distancia entre nosotras

Amor si quieres me conecto ya a internet y hablamos- ofrece la rubia emocionada

No es necesario- dice la latina y Quinn frunce el ceño en señal de confusión- abre la puerta

San, no juegues conmigo porque se me destrozaría el corazón si no estás allí- le pide la rubia

Amor, sólo abre la puerta, estoy aquí- dice Santana

Quinn se acerca lentamente y abre la puerta y justo como la latina le había dicho, allí estaba

San…- dice la rubia y sonríe

Santana no le da mucho tiempo pues se abalanza hacia la rubia, olvidando sus celulares dejando que cayeran al suelo, la latina pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besan apasionadamente en un beso que poco a poco se convierte en un gesto tierno de amor

* * *

**NA: Ya sé que algunos de ustedes quieren Faberry y no Quinntana de nuevo pero sé muy bien lo que quiero hacer con esta historia y las dos parejas van a estar pero no les puedo contar mucho porque así no tendría caso que leyeran. El único dato que les voy a dar es que Faberry es endgame.**

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217 : )**


	12. ¿Quieres Irte De Aquí?

Capitulo 12: ¿Quieres Irte de Aquí?

_Santana no le da mucho tiempo pues se abalanza hacia la rubia, olvidando sus celulares dejando que cayeran al suelo, la latina pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besan apasionadamente en un beso que poco a poco se convierte en un gesto tierno de amor_

No puedo creer que estés aquí- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos

Aquí estoy y vine para quedarme- dice Santana

¿Para quedarte conmigo?- le pregunta Quinn mientras acaricia su rostro

Sí – dice la latina y la besa- te amo Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la rubia- estoy feliz de verte y tenerte junto a mí, supongo que estás de vacaciones de verano

No Amor- dice la latina con una sonrisa al parecer su rubia no había entendido que se iba quedar definitivamente en Nueva York

¿Mi Vida dejaste la universidad?- pregunta la rubia preocupada

Sí- le responde con sinceridad

Ya habíamos hablado de esto San, yo no quiero que abandones tus sueños por mi- dice la rubia

Es todo lo contrario- dice Santana

Explícame porque no entiendo- dice Quinn

Hace un par de meses hicimos un concierto en el campus de la universidad, lo que yo no sabía era que allí también estaba uno de los representantes de las marcas discográficas más importantes de mundo, Tom Johnson escuchó mi voz y me propuso ser una de las cantantes de la marca, desde entonces todo ha sido increíble, me la he pasado grabando y ya hay dos sencillos sonando en la radio

Eso excelente amor, entonces si escuché tu voz- dice la rubia

Sí Quinn, lo mejor de todo es que puedo trabajar desde Nueva York y estar mucho más cerca de ti y así cumplir nuestro sueños juntas, sin distancias y lo más importante sin sacrificar nuestro amor- dice Santana

No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, por nosotras- dice Quinn- yo sabía que lo lograrías Preciosa

Santana no dice más y la besa, los labios de la rubia eran su adicción. Por un momento las chicas se miran a los ojos y sienten una fuerte conexión

Entre besos las chicas caminan hasta la habitación de Quinn

Pronto la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos y le dan rienda suelta a la pasión

Eres tan hermosa mi Amor- dice Quinn y besa su cuello

Las palabras se vuelven insuficientes. Los besos y las caricias se vuelven su nuevo lenguaje, las dos necesitan demostrarse cuanto se aman y que los sentimientos siguen dentro de ellas, más fuertes que nunca y que mejor forma de hacerlo que haciendo el amor, deciden compartir sus cuerpos la una dentro de la otra mientras profesaban palabras de amor y gemían en éxtasis ante el placer de estar con la persona a quien consideras el amor de tu vida

Santana López ¿Volverías a ser mi novia?- pregunta Quinn

Mi Amor puede hayamos _terminado _pero las dos sabemos que nuestro amor está más fuerte que nunca, es como si todo esto nos hubiera fortalecido- dice Santana- y por supuesto que quiero volver contigo, Te amo, Te amo- termina de decir entre besos

Quinn siente que nunca en la vida había sonreído como ese día, Santana la hacía muy feliz

* * *

Santana despierta y con una sonrisa observa a la rubia que duerme plácidamente entre sus brazos y le da un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cama con mucho cuidado buscar sus panties y ponerse la camisa de la rubia

La latina va hasta la cocina y decide preparar algo para ambas pues Santana apenas si tuvo tiempo de dejar su maleta en su antiguo apartamento para después ir en búsqueda de Quinn pues ver a la rubia era lo más importante para ella en ese momento

Santana está cocinando cuando escucha que se abre la puerta principal

Quinn ya llegué- dice Rachel- y traje helado

A la morena casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Santana en la cocina y muy ligera de ropa por cierto

San… Santana- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿Cuándo llegaste? No sabía que estabas aquí- pregunta la morena

Llegué hoy y vine de inmediato a ver a Quinn- dice la latina

Quinn te extrañó mucho- comenta Rachel, la morena sabía que sus oportunidades con la rubia era pocos la misma Quinn se lo había dejado claro pero ver a Santana allí eliminaba todas sus esperanzas y la dejaba con sentido de imposibilidad, mucho más a verla semidesnuda, lo que hacía muy claro que había pasado entre las dos chicas mientras ella no estaba

Y yo a ella- dice Santana con una sonrisa en el rostro- para mí esto del amor verdadero era como un cuento de hadas pero tener a Quinn a mi lado me ha demostrado que existen los finales felices

¿Estás aquí de vacaciones?- pregunta la morena

No, he venido para quedarme, me esperan grandes cosas aquí y lo mejor de todo es que voy a estar cerca de mi Quinn- dice Santana

_Quinn no es tuya- piensa la morena_

¿Entonces Quinn y tú volvieron?- pregunta Rachel

En realidad se siente como si nunca hubiéramos terminado. Pero basta de hablar de mí, mejor cuéntame dónde está Brody- dice la latina

Él y yo terminamos- dice Rachel

Lo siento, no sabía, no debí preguntar- dice Santana y decide cambiar de tema- disculpa que me haya apropiado de tu cocina pero muero de hambre

No te preocupes- dice la morena

Estoy preparando pollo en crema de champiñones y un poco de bacon para Quinn, siéntate que ya casi va a estar, hice suficiente para todas- dice la latina

En realidad no tengo mucha hambre, sólo voy a dejar el helado en la nevera y me voy a recostar un rato- dice Rachel

Ni creas que te vas a ir a dormir sin comer algo, no me vas a hacer ese desplante o ¿sí?- pregunta Santana

No por supuesto que no- dice Rachel por formalidad pues lo que menos quería era compartir la mesa con Santana y Quinn viendo como disfrutaban de las mieles de su amor

Voy a despertar a Quinn- dice la latina cuando de repente suena el celular de la rubia que estaba caído en el suelo, Santana lo recoge y contesta

_Hola- dice la latina_

_Hola Quinn ¿cómo estás?- le preguntan_

_Lo siento, Quinn está ocupada en el momento- dice la latina- si quieres puedes dejarle un mensaje_

_Ah… Okay, sólo dile que llamó Alyssa- dice la chica_

_No te preocupes, yo le digo- dice Santana y cuelga, no muy contenta al saber que Quinn tenía nuevas amigas_

Rachel, ¿tú conoces a Alyssa?- le pregunta la latina

No en persona pero al parecer es una amiga de Quinn- dice la morena

Ah… ya – dice Santana- voy a despertarla

La latina se va a la habitación de Quinn

Amor, despierta- dice Santana y deja algunos besos en su mejilla

Umm- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y después atrapa a la latina entre sus brazos y así darle un beso

¿Por qué te pusiste ropa?- le pregunta Quinn

No pensarás que me voy a quedar desnuda todo el tiempo- dice Santana

No es mala idea- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y se besan de nuevo

Amor levántate que es hora de comer, hice pollo con crema de champiñones y un poco de bacon para ti- dice la latina

¿Estuviste cocinando? Mi amor no tenías por qué hacer eso- dice Quinn

Quería hacerlo- dice Santana- ahora levántate que la comida está y Rachel nos está esperando

¿Rachel está aquí?- pregunta la rubia

Sí, me encontré con ella hace un rato- dice la latina mientras se pone los pantalones- vístete rápido, te esperamos en la mesa- Santana le da un beso antes de salir de la habitación

Quinn pone una almohada sobre su cabeza deseando que toda esa situación no fuera tan incomoda

5 minutos después la rubia llega hasta la mesa y se sienta pues Santana ya había servido la comida

Hola Rach- dice la rubia

Hola Quinn- dice la morena sin mirarla

¿Cómo te fue hoy?- le pregunta Quinn

Bien, fue un día agotador pero al menos estoy haciendo lo que amo- dice la morena

Esa es la mejor recompensa- comenta Santana- buen provecho

Las chicas prueban el primer bocado

Umm- dice la rubia en apreciación- mi Amor esto está delicioso

Gracias- dice la latina

Sí, todo sabe muy bien- dice la morena

Mi Amor te llamó Alyssa- dice Santana

Sí, ella es una amiga, olvidé llamarla antes- dice la rubia

No la conozco- comenta la latina

Eso es porque Alyssa y yo somos amigas desde hace poco- dice Quinn y Rachel sólo observa su interacción

La cena continúa sin más eventualidades con las chicas hablando de su día

Amor ya es hora de irme- dice la latina

¿Por qué no te quedas está noche San?- pregunta Quinn

Amor, la única persona que sabía que yo venía es mi mamá y le prometí que nos veríamos en el apartamento, ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- dice Santana

Adiós Rachel- dice la latina

Adiós Santana- dice la morena

Te acompaño a tomar el taxi- dice Quinn

Las chicas llegan al frente del edificio

Quinn y Santana se abrazan

No quiero separarme de ti- dice la rubia

Lo sé mi Amor pero te prometo que mañana nos vemos- dice la latina y se besan

Te amo- murmura Quinn contra sus labios

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice Santana y comparten un último beso

La latina toma el taxi y la rubia espera hasta que ve le auto desaparecer

Quinn regresa al apartamento

Te ves feliz- dice la morena

Lo soy- dice la rubia y pausa- siento si todo esto fue incomodo para ti, en realidad no sabía que San estaría aquí

No te preocupes, yo entiendo- dice Rachel- es difícil, no te lo voy a negar pero tú eres feliz con ella, la amas y antes que nade tú eres mi mejor amiga y me gusta verte sonreír, yo no me voy a interponer entre tu felicidad

Rachel, yo no quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacerlo- dice Quinn

Yo soy una mujer fuerte Quinn - dice la morena- yo sé que nuestra amistad es fuerte y puede superar esto y más

La rubia no dice nada simplemente se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo

* * *

La noche siguiente

Las amigas de Santana le habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida, obviamente Quinn y Rachel estaban invitadas e incluso Alyssa

¿Llegamos tarde?- pregunta Quinn cuando entran a la discoteca pues todos la estaban pasando muy bien

No mi Amor- le dice su novia al oído

San, te extrañé- dice Quinn y la abraza para después besarla

Hola Rachel qué bueno que estás aquí- dice la latina

No me lo perdería- dice la morena

Pronto las chicas saludan a Marley, Kitty, Brittany, Tina y otros amigos de Santana

Alyssa aparece por la puerta principal desde donde saluda a Quinn

Santana la ve de arriba abajo y dice- es bonita

Lo es- dice la rubia- pero no te pongas celosa, Alyssa es mi amiga, tú eres el amor de mi vida

Buena salvada Fabray- dice la latina y se besan

Hola Quinn- dice Alyssa

_Esa chica tiene muy buen físico- piensa Rachel_

Hola Alyssa, te presento a Santana y a Rachel- dice la rubia

Santana, eres muy famosa- dice la chica- y Rachel la mejor amiga de Quinn

Por lo visto Quinn te ha hablado de nosotras- dice la morena

Así es- dice Alyssa y por un momento su mirada se queda fija en Rachel- es un gusto conocerlas

Las chicas se sientan para conversar un rato pues los demás disfrutaban de la pista de baile

¿Y dónde se conocieron tú y Quinn?- pregunta la latina

Yo soy bailarina, trabajo como stripper- dice Alyssa- Quinn fue al lugar con unos amigos y nosotras nos quedamos hablando un buen rato

¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién fuiste?- pregunta Santana

Con Brody y Puck, tú sabes cómo son- dice la rubia

Se acercan algunas de las amigas de Santana y Quinn les presenta a Rachel y Alyssa

Las chicas continúan conversando hasta que suena una de las canciones favoritas de la latina y se lleva a la rubia hasta la pista de baile

_No voy a pasarme la vida sufriendo por ti Quinn- piensa Rachel al ver que Quinn y Santana se besaban apasionadamente, ni siquiera ella misma podía negar que las chicas se amaban_

¿Bailas?- le pregunta Alyssa

Claro- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pues quería divertirse

La morena pasa un rato agradable con Alyssa y por un momento se olvida de sus problemas, también ayuda el hecho de que las dos pueden bailar muy bien

¿Quién es la que está bailando con Rachel?- pregunta Tina

Quinn me dijo que era una amiga suya- dice Marley

Al parecer ella y Rachel se llevan muy bien- comenta Brittany al verlas bailando animadamente

Después de una larga tanda de baile, las dos se sientan agotadas, Rachel toma un coctel y piensa en los últimos dos meses y como han cambiado las cosas

Alyssa observa a Rachel con curiosidad, nota su mirada pensativa y decide proponerle algo

¿Quieres irte de aquí?- pregunta Alyssa

Amm- dice la morena

No creo que Santana y Quinn nos extrañen- dice la chica y ambas voltean a ver a las chicas y a los demás invitados

Sabes, no es mala idea- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- vámonos de aquí

Alyssa extiende su mano y la morena la toma, las dos salen de la discoteca sin siquiera despedirse de los demás

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217 : )**


	13. Get It Right

Capitulo 13: Get It Right

_Alyssa observa a Rachel con curiosidad, nota su mirada pensativa y decide proponerle algo_

_¿Quieres irte de aquí?- pregunta Alyssa_

_Amm- dice la morena_

_No creo que Santana y Quinn nos extrañen- dice la chica y ambas voltean a ver a las chicas y a los demás invitados_

_Sabes, no es mala idea- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- vámonos de aquí_

_Alyssa extiende su mano y la morena la toma, las dos salen de la discoteca sin siquiera despedirse de los demás_

Alyssa y Rachel camina en silencio hasta llegar a un parque, las dos deciden sentarse en los columpios y por qué no hablar un poco

¿Por qué me dijiste que nos fuéramos de la disco?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Parecía que lo necesitabas y yo la verdad me siento más cómoda en un ambiente diferente- dice Alyssa

¿No te gusta salir de fiesta?- pregunta Rachel

No es eso, me gusta divertirme y salir con mis amigos pero después de estar gran parte del tiempo trabajando como stripper ese ambiente se vuelve algo agotador incluso si es por diversión- dice Alyssa con sinceridad- ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntar

¿Dime qué quieres saber?- pregunta la morena

¿Por qué querías irte de la disco?- pregunta Alyssa

Yo no nunca te dije que quería irme, simplemente no me sentía cómoda y si te soy sincera me agrada tu compañía- dice Rachel

Lo dice como si te sorprendiera- dice Alyssa con una pequeña sonrisa

Tenía una imagen distinta de ti- confiesa la morena

¿Por qué soy una stripper?- pregunta la chica

Porque aún no te conocía y me complace ver que podamos hacerlo ahora- dice Rachel

Te molesta que ellas estén juntas- dice Alyssa como si nada

No sé qué me hablas- dice la morena

Claro que sabes de qué te hablo, soy muy observadora- dice Alyssa- no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada

No sabía que fuera tan obvia- dice Rachel

No es eso, tienes una mirada especial para ella y no te puedo culpar, Quinn es una chica encantadora- dice Alyssa

Me lees como libro abierto y no me gusta sentirme expuesta- dice la morena

No hay nada de malo en dejar caer tus paredes de vez en cuando- dice Alyssa- quien sabe podrías descubrir algo bueno acerca de ti

Yo no quiero sentirme así pero no puedo evitarlo- dice Rachel mirando el pasto

No te agobies- dice Alyssa- entiendo que no debe ser fácil estar enamorada de tu mejor amiga pero tu vida no puede girar alrededor de esto

Las chicas cruzan miradas y comparten un cómodo silencio

¿Quieres ir a comer helado?- pregunta Alyssa y la morena se siente agradecida por el cambio de tema

Rachel sonríe- eres rara e interesante

Supongo que eso es un cumplido- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Podrías decir que sí- dice la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de Alyssa y caminar juntas hasta la heladería más cercana

* * *

Mientras tanto en la disco

Amor has visto a Rachel?- pregunta Quinn

No, la última vez que la vi estaba hablando con Alyssa- dice Santana

No las veo por ningún lado- dice la rubia

Quinn no te preocupes lo más seguro es que estén juntas- dice la latina- al parecer las dos se llevan muy bien

Se me hace extraño, no creo que Rachel o Alyssa se fueran sin despedirse- dice Quinn

Entonces por qué no las llamas y sales de dudas- le propone su novia

Tienes razón- dice la rubia

Quinn y Santana se van a un lugar con menos ruido para así poderse comunicar con Rachel

_Hola Quinn- responde la morena_

_¿Dónde estás? Me tienes preocupada- dice la rubia_

_Tranquila estoy bien, sólo quise volver antes a casa no me sentía bien- dice Rachel y Alyssa la observa con curiosidad_

_¿Segura qué estás bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya para allá?- pregunta Quinn_

_No, es sólo dolor de cabeza y el volumen de la música me estaba molestando- dice la morena_

_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunta la rubia_

_No quería arruinar la noche de Santana, tú eres su novia y debes estar con ella- dice Rachel_

_¿Sabes algo de Alyssa?- pregunta la rubia y de paso cambia de tema_

_Sí, ella me acompañó y compartimos el taxi, ella también está sana y salva- dice la morena_

_Me alegra saber que estás bien- dice Quinn_

_Nos vemos después Quinn- dice Rachel pues en realidad no quería seguir hablando con su mejor amiga_

¿Por qué le mentiste?- pregunta Alyssa

Sólo le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería decirle las verdaderas razones de mi partida- dice la morena y continúa comiendo su helado de chocolate- mejor háblame de ti

Umm, qué te puedo decir, me apasiona la música y me considero una gran bailarina, trabajo con stripper para pagar mis estudios, es genial estudiar en Julliard pero es costoso- dice Alyssa

¿Estudias en Julliard?- pregunta Rachel

Sí- dice la chica- ¿te sorprende?

No, es sólo que yo planeaba estudiar allí, era mi gran sueño- dice la morena

Sí hay algo que he aprendido es que el talento es la puerta del éxito donde lo practiques es lo de menos- dice Alyssa- yo trabajo en el bar porque lo necesito pero me veo en los escenarios más importantes del mundo bailando

Eres ambiciosa- dice Rachel

Eso sólo hace parte de la motivación para cumplir mis sueños- dice Alyssa

En eso te pareces a mí- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Entonces tenemos cosas en común- dice la chica- dime cuál es tu pasión

El teatro musical, me encanta cantar y actuar, lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin la música- dice Rachel

¿Cantas? Podría escuchar tu voz- le pide Alyssa

_What have I done _– la morena empieza a cantar a petición de la chica y atrae las miradas de las persona presentes_  
I wish I could run  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world  
Is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch, tumbles down_  
_'Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me_  
_To get it right_  
_To get it right_

_Can I start again_  
_With my faith shaken_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay_  
_And face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_  
_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch, tumbles down_  
_'Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_  
_So I throw up my fist_  
_Throw a punch in the air_  
_And accept the truth_  
_That sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_  
_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see_  
_How much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_All that you touch, tumbles down_  
_Oh, my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right  
To get it right_

Eso fue hermoso- dice Alyssa totalmente encantada con la voz de la morena

Gracias- dice Rachel y no sabe porque se sonroja, no era la primera vez que le hacían un cumplido respecto a su voz pero está vez se sentía diferente

Además la canción tiene un excelente mensaje- dice la chica- me parece curioso no haberla escuchado antes

Eso es porque yo la escribí- dice Rachel

Cantante, actriz y compositora ¿qué otro talento tienes Rachel Berry?- pregunta la chica con una sonrisa

Pues no soy mala bailarina- responde la morena

Créeme lo noté- dice Alyssa con una sonrisa picara

Ah… ¿estabas analizando mis movimientos?- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

No hubo necesidad lo haces muy bien- dice la chica y las dos ríen

Así pasan un par de horas más conversando e intercambiando información hasta que Alyssa acompaña a la morena a casa

Alyssa y Rachel legan al apartamento de la morena

Segura que no prefieres quedarte aquí- dice Rachel- mira que ya es bastante tarde y me preocupa tu seguridad, sabes cómo puede ser Nueva York

No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien- dice Alyssa- de hecho todo va a estar bien- hay un significado implícito en sus palabras

Pareces muy segura de eso- dice la morena

Lo estoy… creo que está es nuestra despedida- dice Alyssa y pausa- sólo quiero que tengas algo en mente

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

La chica no lo duda se acerca a la morena, toma su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y une sus labios en un tierno beso, Rachel no se sorprende por el beso pero sí por su respuesta a él pues sus labios se movían al compas de los de Alyssa

Después de un par de minutos las chicas se desprenden del beso, Alyssa mira a los ojos de la morena con una sonrisa, lentamente se voltea y se va sin decir más

Rachel entra al apartamento pensando que la noche había sido muy diferente de lo que pensaba e incluso podría decir que hasta mejor y por primera vez en semanas se acuesta en su cama sin pensar en su mejor amiga

* * *

Al día siguiente

Rachel había dormido tan bien que fue la última en despertar

Buenos días- dice Santana

Buenos días- dice la morena

¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunta Quinn

Muy bien- dice Rachel con sinceridad

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta la latina

¿Qué?… sí- dice la morena rápidamente después de un momento de confusión

Despertaste justo a tiempo- dice la rubia quien ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno a las once de la mañana

Eso veo- dice Rachel justo antes de sentarse y empezar a comer- ¿cómo les fue anoche?

Bien pero yo quedé rendida con tanto baile- dice Santana- la verdad me hacía falta ver a todos mis amigos y compartir con ellos

Me alegro por ti, todo te está saliendo muy bien- dice la morena

Mejor de lo que yo esperaba- dice Santana viendo a Quinn con una sonrisa y con tanto amor que la morena sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento íntimo

Momento que se ve interrumpido por el sonido del celular de la morena que estaba sobre la mesa

_Hola- dice Rachel_

_Hola ¿cómo estás?- le responden_

_Bien ¿y tú?- pregunta la morena_

_Bien, de hecho me preguntaba si tienes planes para hoy- dice Alyssa_

_No, ninguno- dice Rachel_

_Tengo algunos amigos y conseguí tiquetes para ver El Mago de Oz en Broadway y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo, sé que el teatro es tu gran pasión y esta es una buena oportunidad de disfrutarlo- dice Alyssa_

_¡¿Es en serio?!- pregunta la morena sorprendida pues había intentado comprar los tiquetes y sabía que estaban agotados_

_Por supuesto que sí- dice Alyssa_

_Cuenta conmigo- dice Rachel_

_Entonces no vemos a eso de las 5 ¿qué te parece?- dice la chica_

_Perfecto- dice la morena con una sonrisa_

_Nos vemos Rachel- se despide Alyssa _

¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- pregunta la morena sin dar detalles de la llamada que recibió

Hoy es día de películas- dice Santana- nada mejor que disfrutar del buen cine con la salida de anoche no tenemos energías para nada más

Podríamos ver Funny Girl, esa es la favorita de Rachel- añade Quinn

Chicas, yo no las puedo acompañar hoy pero quizá en otra oportunidad- dice la morena

¿Y eso?- pregunta la latina

Voy a salir con Alyssa, ella me cayó muy bien, anoche fue amable conmigo y vamos a hacer algo juntas hoy- dice Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn

Me alegra que las dos se lleven tan bien- dice la rubia

Alyssa es una persona… interesante- comenta la morena con una mirada pensativa

La morena no alcanza a dejar de nuevo el teléfono en la mesa cuando vuelve a sonar

Estás solicitada hoy- comenta Quinn

_Hola Kurt- dice la morena_

_Te llamo para recordarte nuestra cita- dice el chico_

_Ehh… Kurt hoy no puedo, lo siento- dice Rachel_

_¿Cómo así?- pregunta el chico_

_Se me presentó algo súper urgente y no puedo ir, tú sabes cómo son esas cosas- dice la morena_

_Ya veo… no puedes hablar- dice Kurt- está bien, te la pasó por esta vez pero después me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles_

_Así será, te lo prometo- dice Rachel_

* * *

La morena sale con Alyssa y la dos la pasan muy bien pues comparten el gusto por el teatro e incluso conversan un poco más, cosa que la morena disfrutaba mucho, para ella era agradable cambiar de ambiente y poder relajarse sin pensar en Quinn y su relación con Santana, ya estaba harta de mortificarse por unos sentimiento que ella no solicitó ahora sólo quería vivir su vida sin agobiarse

Durante la siguiente semana las chicas continúan saliendo pues disfrutan de la compañía

El siguiente jueves las dos estaban en un café bar hablando de todo un poco hasta que llegan a cierto tema

Rachel siento mucho si me sobrepasé la otra anoche- dice Alyssa- en el momento se sintió bien pero después me puse a pensar que no fue justo contigo y quizás no debí hacerlo

Yo también te besé- le recuerda la morena, no era igual que besar a Quinn pero Rachel no podía negar que le gustó- un beso es cosa de dos

La chica sonríe pues eso era más de lo que esperaba

Sé que no es el momento indicado y que tu corazón está ocupado, es más ni siquiera estoy segura si te gustan las mujeres o sólo es Quinn- dice Alyssa- pero siento una conexión contigo, no sé, es extraño… me gustas Rachel

La morena la mira y puede sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras

Quiero que seas mi amiga y que nos conozcamos más, entiendo que ahora no estés interesada en algo más pero si en un futuro estás dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso, sólo dímelo- dice Alyssa y le da un beso en la mejilla que se prolonga más de lo necesario

Como cosa rara la morena no sabe qué decir, lo interesante de la situación es que el silencio es cómodo para ambas

¿Quieres otro café?- pregunta Rachel una pequeña sonrisa

Sería un placer- dice Alyssa devolviéndole la sonrisa

* * *

**Canción:**

**Get It Right- Lea Michele**

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217 : )**


	14. Alychel

Capitulo 14: Alychel

Un mes después

Rachel y Kurt estaban en el apartamento del chico poniéndose al día pues en el último mes prácticamente no se habían visto ni tenido el tiempo de hablar

Ahora sí cuéntamelo todo- dice Kurt

Estoy saliendo con alguien… o bueno somos amigas, no sé- dice la morena

Espera retrocede un momento- dice el chico- ¿cómo pasamos de estoy enamorada de Quinn a esto?

No sé, las cosas con Alyssa se están dando y no puedo negar que me interesa cada vez más- dice Rachel

¿Y lo qué sientes por Quinn?- pregunta el chico

No hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a eso y con todo lo que está pasando con Alyssa me ha hecho ver que necesito seguir con mi vida- dice la morena

¿Cuéntame quién es está chica?- pregunta Kurt

Quinn estaba muy mal cuando terminó con Santana, y a Puck y Brody se les ocurrió la idea de llevarla a club de strippers, allí ella conoció a Alyssa y se hicieron buenas amigas desde entonces, Quinn llegó al día siguiente y yo estaba furiosa porque estaba con otra, me dio un ataque de celos y con eso se descubrieron mucho secretos, hablamos y aunque me duela reconocerlo ella está profundamente enamorada de Santana y ahora que regresó están inseparables, Quinn se ve feliz y me gusta verla así aunque no sea conmigo- dice Rachel

Santana regresó, eso no me lo esperaba- dice el chico

Al parecer tienes grandes oportunidades de triunfar aquí- dice la morena- y es obvio que su mayor motivación es Quinn

No me imagino lo incomodo que debe ser verlas juntas- dice Kurt

No es fácil y de hecho Alyssa lo notó, por eso empezamos a hablar- dice Rachel- nosotras nos conocimos en la fiesta de bienvenida de Santana, yo no me sentía a gusto y Alyssa me hizo compañía, reímos, bailamos, hablamos y hasta nos besamos… hay química entre nosotras

¿Pero en realidad te gusta o sólo quieres olvidarte de Quinn?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad

No sé, es de todo un poco, ella entiende por lo que estoy pasando y por eso dejó la decisión en mis manos- dice la morena

¿Cómo así?- pregunta Kurt

De mi depende que seamos sólo amigas o algo más- dice la morena

¿Y tú qué quieres?- pregunta el chico

Quiero arriesgarme pero no quiero lastimarla o hacerle daño, quiero que las cosas funcionen porque de verdad puede haber algo más- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Si quieres que las cosas funcionen tienes que dar algunos pasos- comenta Kurt

En eso tienes razón- dice la morena y saca su celular

¿Qué haces?- pregunta el chico

Voy a llamarla- dice la morena

_Hola Aly - dice Rachel con afecto_

_Hola Rachel- dice Alyssa con una sonrisa_

_¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Rachel_

_Encantada de escuchar tu voz- dice la chica y la morena se sonroja, Kurt se sorprende al ver la reacción de Rachel_

_Estaba pensando que si tienes tiempo podríamos ver una película hoy- dice la morena_

_¿Quieres salir a algún sitio en especial o es plan casero?- pregunta Alyssa_

_Plan casero- dice Rachel_

_Genial- dice la chica_

_Okay, entonces nos vemos en mi apartamento en dos horas- dice la morena_

_Nos vemos después- dice Alyssa_

Hasta te sonrojaste- comenta Kurt

No molestes Kurt- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- mejor me voy a casa para tener todo listo

Me cuentas como termina todo- dice el chico

O quizás como empieza- dice la morena

* * *

Dos horas después

Hola- dice Alyssa cuando la morena abre la puerta

Hola- responde Rachel y las dos se inclinan y se dan un corto besos en los labios- sigue, ponte cómoda

Alyssa se quita el abrigo y se sienta en el sofá principal

Ya puse la película- dice la morena

Entonces ven aquí- dice la chica y Rachel se sienta a su lado

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Alyssa

He estado pensando mucho en ti- dice la morena

¿Sí?- pregunta la chica con curiosidad

Sí- responde Rachel y se miran a los ojos

Alyssa se acerca a ella con toda la intención de besarla pero duda justo antes de hacerlo, Rachel se deshace de sus inhibiciones y sin pensarlo se acerca más a ella y la besa, la chica responde de inmediato al beso

¿Qué significa esto Rachel?- pregunta Alyssa contra sus labios una vez se desprenden del beso

Quiero intentarlo- dice la morena y vuelven a besarse

Nos vamos a perder la película- dice la chica con una sonrisa

No me importa- dice Rachel y esta vez es Alyssa quien la besa

Las chicas continúan en una sesión de besos por un largo tiempo hasta que son interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta y se apartan, Alyssa limpia la comisura de los labios de la morena pues tenía pintalabios por todas partes, Rachel le da un corto beso en los labios antes de que Santana y Quinn puedan verlas

Santana es la primera en entrar con muchas bolsas y después la sigue su novia- hola chicas

Hola- responden a coro

Alyssa no sabía que estabas aquí- dice Quinn

Rachel me invitó a ver una película y dije por qué no- dice la chica

Amor ayúdame a organizar esto- dice la rubia

Entonces llevemos las bolsas a tu habitación y organizamos la ropa en tu closet- dice la latina

Disfruten la película chicas- dice Quinn

Una vez Quinn y Santana organizan la mayoría de sus cosas la rubia se da cuenta que falta una bolsa- Amor sabes dónde está la chaqueta negra

Creo que quedó una bolsa en la sala, no te preocupes yo voy por ella- dice la latina, lo que no esperaba era la escena que vio al salir de la habitación

Aprovechando que estaban prácticamente solas Alyssa deja un beso tierno en el cuello de la morena quien voltea su rostro y hace que sus narices se rocen, Rachel se acerca un poco a ella y siente como Alyssa la abraza

Santana recoge la bolsa cuidadosamente y vuelve a la habitación de su novia sin ser vista

Quinn y Santana seguían organizando cosas pero para la rubia era obvio que su latina estaba en otra parte

Amor en qué piensas- pregunta Quinn

No, no es nada- dice Santana

¿Segura? Por hace 5 minutos no escucho tu voz- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Es que una pregunta me ronda la cabeza- dice la latina

Dime qué es quizá yo tengo una respuesta- dice Quinn

¿A Rachel le gustan las mujeres?- pregunta Santana de repente y la rubia traga saliva

¿Qué?... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dice Quinn preocupada por lo que su novia pudiera inferir

No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, eso obvio que le gusta alguien y mi gayradar no falla- dice la latina

Mi Amor es probable que estés equivocada- dice la rubia para evitar problemas

Definitivamente no lo estoy, está en frente de nuestros ojos- dice Santana

San, sé un poco más clara, no entiendo- dice Quinn

Estoy segura que Alyssa y Rachel se traen algo- dice la latina

¿Alyssa y Rachel?- dice la rubia un poco confundida- no creo, ellas son buenas amigas

Después no te sorprendas cuando nos digan que son novias- dice Santana y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo, ahora la pensativa era Quinn

Las chicas cenan juntas y conversan un rato hasta que se hace tarde

Amor déjame consigo un taxi - dice Quinn

Alyssa y yo podemos compartir el taxi- ofrece la latina

Sí, claro- dice la chica

Todas salen del apartamento y Alyssa dice- creo que se me quedó el celular adentro

Yo te ayudo a buscar mientras Santana y Quinn consiguen el taxi, no creo que nos demoremos- dice Rachel

Sí, claro- dice la latina con su sonrisa característica pues había visto a Alyssa tomar su celular minutos antes de salir

Okay- dice Quinn- en cinco minutos nos vemos abajo

¿Recuerdas dónde lo viste por última vez?- pregunta la morena

Lo tengo justo aquí- dice Alyssa señalando su bolsillo

¿Entonces por qué dijiste e….- Rachel no alcanza a terminar la oración cuando siente los labios de Alyssa sobre los suyos

Las chicas se desprenden del beso y Alyssa acaricia la mejilla de la morena- ¿nos vemos mañana? Quiero tener una cita contigo, una oficial

¿Una cita?- pregunta la morena haciendo como si lo estuviera pensando

Sí, una cita- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Me encantaría salir contigo- dice Rachel

Entonces paso por ti mañana, vístete casual- dice Alyssa y la morena le da un corto beso

* * *

Quinn y Rachel de regreso al apartamento

Tú y Alyssa se llevan muy bien- dice la rubia

Sí, créeme que ha cambiado totalmente la primera impresión que tuve de ella- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Últimamente sonríes más- comenta Quinn

Tengo mis motivos- dice Rachel

¿No me lo vas a contar?- pregunta la rubia

Sabes que, no quiero tener secretos contigo dice la morena- Alyssa y yo estamos saliendo…

Rachel, yo entiendo que ustedes son muy buenas amigas, me encanta que hayan formado una linda amistad- interrumpe la rubia

Quinn, lo que quiero decir es que Alyssa y yo somos más que amigas- dice Rachel y observa cuidadosamente la reacción de la rubia quien la mira fijamente con una expresión neutral- y quiero darme una oportunidad con ella

Si te soy sincera no esperaba escucharte decir eso- dice Quinn después de unos segundos para asimilar la noticia

Tampoco es como si te afectara, sólo quiero que te enteres por mí- dice la morena

Eres mi mejor amiga y me importa lo que pase contigo, yo quiero verte feliz Rachel- dice la rubia una vez se acerca a ella- y si Alyssa te hace feliz yo voy a apoyarlas siempre

Yo sé que nos hemos distanciado un poco después de lo que pasó- dice Rachel- y creo que fue lo mejor

Rachel…- dice Quinn

Déjame hablar, por favor necesito hacerlo- dice la morena- no te puedo negar que todo esto ha sido muy difícil y doloroso pero no puedo negar que estás enamorada de Santana. Es una etapa más de mi vida y como las demás la estoy superando, ahora hay alguien que me entiende, hace reír y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, Alyssa me gusta y no quiero perder la oportunidad de tener algo lindo y duradero con ella

Yo nunca quise lastimar nuestra amistad- dice la rubia- eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no soportaría perderte Rachel

En gran parte fue mi culpa, fui yo la que me enamoré sin querer sabiendo que no iba a ser correspondida- dice la morena

No se pueda mandar sobre los sentimientos y yo tampoco supe manejar la situación- dice Quinn-hablar a veces es tan difícil

Mucho más cuando alguien va a salir lastimado- dice Rachel y disfrutan de un momento de silencio

Me parece genial que te des una oportunidad con Alyssa, ella es una buena chica- dice la rubia y el "no la lastimes" estaba implícito

Lo es, ella y yo tenemos la suficiente confianza para decirnos la verdad- dice Rachel

* * *

Al día siguiente

Hola- dice Alyssa con una sonrisa una vez la morena abre la puerta

Hola- dice Rachel y unen sus labios en un corto beso

¿Quinn?-pregunta la chica

Se está duchando, tiene una cita con Santana en un rato- dice la morena

Por lo que veo estás más que lista- dice Alyssa al ver a Rachel en, jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta

Sí, dime a dónde vamos- pregunta Rachel

Es una sorpresa- dice la chica- vamos

Las dos salen del edificio con las manos entrelazadas, Rachel ni se había dado cuenta como terminaron así pero se sentía cómoda

Después de un trayecto de media hora

¿Venimos de picnic?- dice la morena al ver algo muy parecido al bosque

No- responde Alyssa

Rachel se sorprende al ver lo que parecían armas y un campo de juego

Vamos a jugar paintball- dice la chica

Las dos se visten de acuerdo a las normas del juego, las dos estaban en el mismo equipo

Los vamos a acabar- dice Rachel mirando a su competencia el equipo azul

Sabía que iba a ver tu lado competitivo hoy- dice Alyssa

No me gusta perder- dice Rachel

Qué bueno, a mi tampoco- dice la chica con una sonrisa y su armar lista para disparar

Alrededor de una hora después sólo quedan ellas y dos personas del equipo rojo

Los tenemos acorralados- dice Rachel muy concentrada y la chica no puede dejar de mirarla

Eres hermosa- dice Alyssa de la nada y la morena le sonríe

Gracias- dice la morena- No sabes lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto

Me alegra que sea así- dice Alyssa

Sabes, en la secundaria yo no salía mucho, era muy dedicada a mis estudios

Eso te llevo muy lejos- estas en una de las mejores universidades musicales de Nueva York- dice Alyssa y acomoda su armar para disparar a un integrante del equipo rojo que tenía a la morena en la mira

No tan buena como Julliard- dice Rachel con una sonrisita- pero sin una estudiante como yo

Me encanta eso de ti -dice Alyssa mientras mueve unos mechones de pelo del rostro de la morena la confianza que tienes en tu talento y en no parar hasta alcanzar tus sueños

Justo cuando Rachel se inclina a besarla ve al último integrante del equipo rojo y dispara- ganamos- dice contra los labios de la chica

Estoy segura que sí- dice Alyssa justo antes de cerrar el espacio entre sus labios y besar a la morena con pasión

Después las chicas comparten una comida al aire libre, disfrutándola entre historias y besos

El día estuvo genial pero estoy agotada- dice Rachel

Sí, ya es hora de descansar, llevamos horas aquí- dice la chica

En veinte minutos llegan a la casa de la bailarina

Tú cama es muy cómoda- dice Rachel una vez se mete debajo de las sabanas pues la dos querían descansar

Tienes razón, no me puedo quejar- dice Alyssa al acompañarla

Rachel acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y en un movimiento deja algunos besos sobre su cuello. Alyssa la mira, inclina un poco su cabeza y se besan, el beso escala en pasión y sin darse cuenta como la morena termina encima de Alyssa y con ganas de mucho más que un beso y se lo demuestra una vez sus manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo, como si Rachel pesara como una pluma la chica hace que giren y esta vez la bailarina está sobre la morena y baja la velocidad del besos hasta que termina en muchos besos cortos, en sus labios, en su rente y en la punta de su nariz en una escena muy tierna

Me muero por hacer el amor contigo- dice Alyssa mientras acaricia su rostro- pero no quiero que nos precipitemos, quiero que estés completamente segura de esto

Y cuando llegue el momento lo voy a estar, lo único que puedo pensar ahora es… que me encantan tus besos Aly- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y reclama de nuevo los labios de Alyssa quien recibe el beso gustosa

* * *

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217 : )**


	15. ¿Anulación?

Capitulo 15: ¿Anulación?

Un mes después

Rachel y Alyssa estaban en la habitación de la bailarina besándose y acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana

Ummm- gime Rachel al sentir las manos de Alyssa en sus senos

Las chicas aún no habían estado juntas pero se acercaban cada vez más físicamente

Alyyyy- gime la morena de nuevo pues la bailarina se deshace de su blusa y sostén para reemplazar sus manos con su boca

Las manos de Rachel se aferran a la cabellera negra y se deja llevar por el placer. Pronto reclama los labios de su novia contra los suyos mientras sus cuerpos se mueven con ritmo. Las chicas se desprenden del beso y la morena deja en igualdad de condiciones a Alyssa

La bailarina recorre el cuerpo de la morena con sus manos y justo cuando llega a la línea de sus panties suena el celular de Rachel

Es una alarma- dice la morena con la respiración agitada

Ujum- dice Alyssa mientras deja algunos besos en su cuello

Aly- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- tengo clase en una hora

Lo sé pero no quiero que te vayas- dice la bailarina y las chicas se besan

Y yo tampoco quiero irme Aly pero tú sabes- dice la morena y acaricia su rostro

Las chicas pasan otros diez minutos entre caricias y besos

Aly ya voy tarde, mejor ayúdame a ver donde cayó mi ropa- dice Rachel

Aquí está Rae -dice Alyssa

Las chicas se visten y comparten un último beso. Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alyssa

Estaba pensando que mañana podrías venir al apartamento y pasar tiempo juntas- dice la morena

Yo encantada Hermosa- dice Alyssa

Con eso continuamos lo que empezamos aquí- dice Rachel

¿Estás segura?- pregunta la bailarina

La morena le responde con un beso- muy segura, nos vemos mañana Aly

Hasta mañana Rae- dice Alyssa con una sonrisa

* * *

En la noche

Rachel llega al apartamento y encuentra a Quinn y Santana arreglándose

Rachel qué bueno que llegaste, te llamé pero no contestabas el teléfono- dice la rubia

Lo siento, estaba en clase- dice la morena

Al fin no me dijiste si vas a ir con nosotras a la presentación de San- dice Quinn

Me encantaría pero estoy agotada y no pienso en nada más que en mi cama- dice Rachel

Como no vas a terminar agotada entre las clases de baile y tu bailarina personal- comenta Santana

A la morena no le molesta el comentario, de hecho eso la hace sonreír

Sí, las cosas van muy bien- dice Rachel

Rach, entonces nos vemos el domingo, no creo que San y yo estemos aquí mañana- dice Quinn

Okay- dice la morena- que te vaya bien Santana de verdad te deseo mucha suerte

Gracias Rachel- dice la latina- disfruta de tu fin de semana- le dice con tono sugerente y las dos sonríen

El sábado en la tarde

Hola- dice Alyssa con una sonrisa y llega con un ramo de flores

Aly, no tenías que… las flores están hermosas- dice Rachel

No tanto como tú- dice la bailarina y a morena le da un beso

Voy a ponerlas en agua- dice Rachel y cuando lo hace siente que abrazan por la espalda y besan su cuello

La morena no lo piensa dos veces y así como están caminan hasta su habitación

Rachel voltea y besa apasionadamente a la bailarina y en un momento las dos caen a la cama. Lentamente Alyssa quita cada prenda de ropa de cuerpo de la morena acariciando la piel que se descubre. Rachel no se queda atrás y mientras se besan se deshace de la ropa de su novia y ambas terminan desnudas en la cama, entrelazan sus piernas y sus cuerpos se mueven con ritmo

Alyyyyyyy- gime Rachel con desesperación

La bailarina deja un rastro de besos hasta llegar a la parte más intima de la morena

Ahhhh- gime Rachel al sentir la lengua de Alyssa en su centro y sus manos se aferran a la cabellera de su novia

Alyyyyyyyy- gime una vez llega al clímax, la morena estaba sorprendida por las reacciones de sus cuerpo pues cada vez que la bailarina la tocaba ella quería más y más

Alyssa vuelve a besarla y Rachel puede probarse en sus labios, la morena masajea los senos de su novia pues sabe lo mucho que eso le gusta. Pronto la mano de la bailarina recorre su cuerpo y sus dedos acarician su clítoris

La morena delicadamente la toma de la muñeca y dice- juntas- le da un tierno beso e imita las acciones de Alyssa

20 minutos después

Alyssa acaricia el rostro de la morena quien no duda en besarla de nuevo

Rae- dice la bailarina

Ummm- dice la morena muy cómoda mientras la abraza

Ayer renuncié a mi trabajo- dice Alyssa

¿Sí?- pregunta Rachel con interés

Sí, ahorré lo suficiente y quiero enfocarme en mis clases- dice la bailarina

La verdad es una buena noticia, no soporto la imagen de esos tipos pervertidos viendo tu cuerpo- dice la morena y su novia la observa con curiosidad- eso es algo muy intimo y sólo quiero que lo compartas conmigo

Es la primera vez que te escucho así- dice Alyssa

¿Así cómo?- pregunta Rachel

Celosa- dice la bailarina

No estoy celosa, sólo te di mi punto de vista- dice la morena

Sí, claro- dice Alyssa poco convencida

En un movimiento Rachel se ubica encima de ella, sonríe y la besa tiernamente

* * *

En la mañana

Alyssa y Rachel terminan de desayunar cundo Quinn y Santana llegan al apartamento

Hola chicas- dicen a coro

Hola ¿cómo te fue Santana?- pregunta Rachel

Muy bien- dice la latina

La bailarina observa su reloj y sabe que es tiempo de irse

Rae me tengo que ir- dice Alyssa- siento no haber conversado un poco más con ustedes- les dice a las chicas

¿Nos vemos en la tarde?- pregunta Rachel quien estaba tan sólo vestida en una salida de baño, todas sabían muy bien lo que había pasado allí

Por supuesto- dice la bailarina con una sonrisa

Te voy a extrañar- dice la morena contra sus labios y la besa

Ese beso se prolonga lo suficiente como para hacer sentir incomodas a Quinn y Santana

Adiós chicas- dice Alyssa

Adiós Aly- responden a coro y la chica se va

¿Buena noche?- pregunta la latina

La mejor- dice Rachel

* * *

Un mes después Santana les informa que va a dar su primer gran concierto en las Vegas y que tanto sus amigas como las de Quinn están invitadas con pases VIP, lo que explica porque justo en este momento están en un avión rumbo a las Vegas

Aly, ¿estás nerviosa?- pregunta Rachel pues viaja al lado de su novia quien apretaba su mano en busca de confort

No me gusta volar, me pone ansiosa- dice la bailarina

No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger- dice Rachel y aprieta su mano

Los dos se inclinan y comparten un beso

Dejen algo para las Vegas, Tortolitas- dice Kitty y todas en el grupo sonríen

Un par de horas después llegan a su destino, en los dos primeros días recorren la ciudad mientras Santana ensaya su presentación

La latina da su primer concierto y es un gran éxito así como el prospecto de su carrera musical, Quinn no se puede sentir más orgullosa de su novia. Las chicas deciden celebrar el acontecimiento en una de las discotecas más reconocidas de la ciudad

Algunas horas después

Rae, tengo una sorpresa para ti ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunta Alyssa

Por supuesto- dice la morena y veinte minutos después están de regreso en su habitación, en una de las suites presidenciales del hotel

Aly, salimos de la discoteca sin siquiera despedirnos- dice Rachel

Estoy segura que nuestras amigas van a entender- dice la bailarina

Esto me recuerda mucho a la primera vez que nos vimos- dice la morena

Una noche muy especial- dice Alyssa y acaricia el rostro de la morena antes de besarla

La bailarina abre la puerta de la habitación y Rachel se queda boquiabierta de la impresión

¡Wow!- dice la morena al ver flores y velas iluminando la habitación en un toque elegante y romántico

Quiero que disfrutemos de un momento especial- dice Alyssa

Todo esto es perfecto- dice Rachel

Y es así porque tú estás aquí conmigo- dice Alyssa mientras la abraza

Rachel se acerca a ella y conecta sus labios

Ven, tomamos un poco de champaña- propone la bailarina

Me encanta que seas tan romántica- dice la morena mientras comparte una copa de champaña sentadas en sofá

Sólo por ti- dice Alyssa con esa mirada especial que tenía para Rachel

Siento que no hayamos podido pasar tanto tiempo juntas en las últimas semanas Aly- dice la morena

Lo sé ambas hemos estado muy ocupadas con los finales y casi no compartimos tiempo juntas- dice la bailarina

Lo bueno es que en un par de semanas más termina el semestre- dice Rachel- y estaba pensando que podrías venir a Lima conmigo y conocer a mis padres en persona

Me encantaría, Leroy y Hiram son de lo mejor- dice Aly- y en realidad aprecio mucho el gesto, en especial después de que conociste a mi madre, tú sabes que está un poco loca

Eso no te lo voy a negar- dice la morena y las dos sonríen- pero ya basta de hablar de nuestros padres, pensemos en nosotras- Rachel se acerca a su novia, se sienta en su regazo y la besa

Las chicas se levantan del sofá y entre besos caminan hasta la cama, lentamente Alyssa baja el cierre del vestido de la morena y deja que sus manos recorran la piel que se descubre. Una vez desnudas las chicas caen en la cama y comparten un momento muy íntimo

Una hora después

La morena está agotada así que cierra sus ojos para descansar, Alyssa la observa con una sonrisa, la bailarina también estaba exhausta pero le encanta admirar la belleza de Rachel quien se mueve y en el proceso sus cuerpos se acercan más. Alyssa la acaricia con ternura y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se forme en su rostro

Te amo Rach- dice Alyssa sin darse cuenta que la morena la había escuchado perfectamente

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Alyssa y Rachel bajan las escaleras cogidas de mano con grandes sonrisas pues se iban a encontrar con las otras chicas para desayunar con ellas, grande es su sorpresa al ver a todas con caras pensativas

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Alyssa

Beber de más tuvo sus consecuencias- dice Tina

¿Sabes de qué están hablando?- pregunta la bailarina

No tengo ni la menor idea Aly- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunta la morena, todas se miran entre sí hasta que Quinn habla

San y yo nos casamos anoche- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos pues lo que quería decir era muy serio

Rachel intenta permanecer tranquila pero sus ojos la delatan

¿Qué?- dice Alyssa sorprendida por la noticia

Bebimos de más y una cosa llevó a la otra, no estábamos pensando mucho- dice Santana pues aunque estaban borrachas recuerda perfectamente el compromiso en la capilla y las marcas de amor dejadas en su cuerpo por la rubia

Fue genial- dice Brittany- Marley yo somos las madrinas

No vuelvo a beber en mi vida- dice murmura Marley

La verdad yo no recuerdo mucho- dice Tina

Cómo te vas acordar si te pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo dormida- comenta Brittany

¿Ninguna de ustedes intentó detenerlas?- pregunta Alyssa con curiosidad y su novia también quería saber la respuesta

Quinn y Rachel estaban bastantes seguras- dice Marley

Además ninguna estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, cuando nos dimos cuenta Quinn llevaba a Santana hasta la capilla y nosotras las seguimos- dice Kitty

¿Fuiste tú la de la idea?- pregunta Rachel

Fue una buena idea en el momento- dice la rubia

Pues no pasa nada obtenemos una anulación y listo- dice la latina herida por el comentario de Quinn, tratando de sonar indiferente ante el asunto aunque tenía muy claro lo que quería

¿Tú quieres anularlo?- le pregunta Quinn mirándola a los ojos- porque yo no, tú eres el amor de mi vida y sé que estábamos tomadas y en el frenesí del momento pero siento que fue una de la mejores decisiones de mi vida y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, te amo Hermosa y me emociona la idea de empezar un futuro juntas

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice Santana y se lanza a los brazos de la rubia quien la recibe gustosa con un tierno beso

¿Entonces anulan el matrimonio o no?- pregunta Tina

No, no se anula- dice Santana mirando a los ojos avellana de la que ahora era su esposa justo antes de darle otro beso- nuestros padres nos van a matar cuando se enteran

Lo sé Mi Amor pero lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Rachel estaba procesando la información, desde saber acerca de lo profundo de los sentimientos de su novia hasta el matrimonio de su mejor amiga, la morena necesitaba tiempo para asimilar los cambios, la cosa es que no sabía si eso cambios eran para bien o para mal

* * *

**NA: Reitero que esta es una historia Faberry, a partir del próximo capítulo vendrán acontecimientos vitales para el desarrollo de esta historia y el paso de Quintana a Faberry. Tengo el resto de la historia en mi mente sólo necesito terminar de escribirla**

**Recuerden que las reviews son amor, déjenme saber qué piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217 : )**


End file.
